


Sparrow's Wings

by AnonymousSpook



Series: Sparrow's Wings [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bath Sex, Fluff and Angst, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinky, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Eren Yeager, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slave Eren Yeager, Slaves, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpook/pseuds/AnonymousSpook
Summary: //ALERT//This is a continued book from champagne_enema, the summary and first 11 chapters are ALL there work! Please go check them out! From the 11th chapter on are my work, please look into there other works! Enjoy!Eren Yeager, a young male omega, has lived most of his life in peaceful contentment, until he's kidnapped from the streets and sold into the omega slave trade. Lost, alone, and fighting for his life, he knows very little of what will happen next. When he meets his new master, a wealthy alpha by the name of Levi, his world is flipped upside down as he struggles to fight his innermost desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparrow's Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884240) by [champagne_enema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_enema/pseuds/champagne_enema). 



> AGAIN THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF CHAMPAGNE_ENEMAS WORK! PLEASE CHECK THERE PAGE OUT! 
> 
> !!!!THIS CHAPTER IS THERE WORK!!!!!  
> !!!THE FIRST 11 WILL BE THERE WORK!!!  
> !!!!CHECK THERE PAGE OUT!!!!!

I grunted, feeling the impact of the man I’d taken to calling “Bug-Eye” (for obvious reasons) kick me in the gut, spitting on my prone body as I curled inwards. I coughed, spittle smearing across my lips and against the cold pavement.

My body trembled from a unsteady mixture of fear and agony. I clenched my eyes shut, focusing on my breathing to stop the onslaught of tears from emerging from my unwilling eyes.

“Get up, shlyukha .” he snapped from above me. I glared up at him spitefully and spat on him, blood and saliva splattering against his face in a soft splat . He wiped away my spit with a disgusted look, before bending down to hoist me up brutally.

 

He yanked and dragged me down the dark corridor, moving at a fast pace with my arm gripped tightly in a vice. I could feel the bruises start to form from his grip alone. It didn’t really matter if I got more bruises. I was coated in purple and yellowish marks, scrapes adorning my body. I could feel a broken rib every time I inhaled, my breath rattling faintly around swollen and cut lips. My body was battered down and weary, my spirit hardly hanging on.

 

Bug-Eye threw me inside a dark room, giving me a harsh shove, before slamming the metal door shut. I blinked, swollen eyes attempting to accustom to the darkness. I could faintly see other omegas crouched on worn mattresses, mostly women. Being a male omega made me a rarity. The omega girls all looked up at me through soulful eyes, pity and fear in their gazes. I offered a crooked smile, shuffling into a standing position, before easing myself on one of the filthy mattresses.

“Are you the one they talk about?” asked the one nearest to me hesitantly. I glanced at her, adjusting my body to face her trembling figure.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“The one that’s fighting. It must be you” she whispered, soulful eyes trained on my worn face. I sighed, rubbing at the cuts across my arm, and shrugged.

“I guess.” The girls all shuffled towards me, their frail hands gripping at my rough pants, frantically holding on to me. I wanted to push them away, tell them to find strength within themselves. I wasn’t strong enough to be strong for them. I’d only been fighting this long because I wasn’t the type of person to just lie down and let life control me. I never had been, not even after my Mom died. But this was torture.

 

Being kidnapped in a foreign country, held captive and branded. Being prepared and sold like an object. I glanced down at the barcode on my wrist, tinged with red and scabbing with blood. There was a fucking barcode on my wrist. I choked on unshed tears and forced my gaze away from the brand, glancing at the omegas that had gathered around me. They all looked worn down and weak. They had given up on their fight. I swallowed heavily. I couldn’t blame them. It was hard to keep fighting when you’ve got nothing left to fight for.

* * *

 

 

 

 

I woke to the sound of muffled sobs. I wasn’t sure how long I’d been asleep, but I knew that I’d been in the room for at least a week. Its menacing darkness had been my home for such a long time, I could barely remember what light felt like. The concrete room was darker than black. It was cold like death, my feet and fingers numb from the chill that had penetrated the small cell.

 

The blackness hurt; the silence was violent as I trembled. A girl several beds away from me was crying, sniffling silently and shaking. I wanted to help her, but I could hardly prevent myself from crying. It took my eyes time to adjust to the darkness, and right as they did, the iron door to the cell swung open, letting in light that blinded. I gasped, gripping my face to block out the light. I’d been in the dark so long that the slightest light burned against my retinas. Bug-Eye jerked my arm from my eyes, forcing me to grunt as light flooded my vision. I whimpered and pushed at him, my fist connecting with his chest as I flew away from him.

“Boy, am I not gonna miss you.” he snapped, reaching over and stomping on my hand. I screamed as I heard bones crack. I cradled my shattered hand, whimpering.

“Hey, he’s not to be harmed. He needs to be in top shape.” yelled another voice, smacking Bug-Eye across the back of his head. I was dragged up and shoved down the dimly lit hallway. I grunted, sore legs shuffling as I tried to jerk from Bug-Eye’s iron grip. He cussed at me in a rough language, russian maybe, and hit my in the head with the but of his gun. My head exploded with sharp agony and my vision went black.

“Get up, shlyukha. It’s time.” My eyes shot open as I was roughly shaken awake. Another man, larger than Bug-Eye, stood above my prone body. I blinked at him in confusion and glanced around. I was pulled up and dragged outside.

 

My eyes blinked at the light, watering from the burning color and the freezing wind whipping at my body. A cold wind pierced, disappearing down the baggy brown sweater I wore. Glancing around, I saw that there was a whole line of other omegas all curled in on each other in fear. The man tied a sack over my head, blocking out my first glimpse of the outside world in weeks. I wanted to scream and cry, to kick and fight, but my body was sluggish and my senses were dulled. I’d been drugged. The dark cloth over my head, a rough hood, itched as my body lied prone on the metal floor. The bounds of tough rope around my wrists and the gag around my mouth suffocated all thoughts of rationality. Twine rubbing at my scabbed wrists with stringed teeth, bleeding me dry. Footsteps, loud and menacing, heavy as they walked down the line of young omegas. The sound of his stiff steps would come to me in the darkness of the night for years to come. The still anticipation, tense silence as he observed us.

“That one.” I froze, stomach twisting into thick knots, threatening to evict empty contents. Oh, god. Three little words: I was sold. Words that meant nothing to the boy a month ago, with a bright future and light in his eyes. A month ago I’d been safe, living in a small flat with my sister, working on my journalism degree.

 

How did I get to this point? Two other men were speaking in a harsh foreign language. Manly voices murmured, warbling with deep tones and gruffness. I strained to hear, but the frosty wind snatched the words. I understood one word, Ackerman , that sounded recognizable. My fuzzy brain refused to cooperate, slipping around on the words. I was guided forward, my limp feet shuffling wearily.

“Get in the plane.” said the voice, shoving me forward. I began to obey, but my body had other ideas, and quickly turned to run. I blindly scrambled, legs slipping on the frosty ground. I flew. The cold tarmac bit my feet as I pushed harder. Men burst into action. They would probably shoot. I realized with a shock that I didn’t care. A bullet to the head might be a better end to my dismal future, anyways.

“ Arrêt !” a man shouted, followed by

“ Merde !” My breath, still constricted by the hood, escaped my mouth in large huffs. I had no clue where I headed. I couldn't see past the hood, but I could feel, and for a moment I felt free. For the first time in weeks, I felt like I would make it out alive. A cannonball of a body came from nowhere, cutting off my escape. We toppled to the ground, and the gravel grated my thigh painfully, ripping skin and scraping. I cried out in agony.

 

He sat up, straddling me. My chest heaved with air and regret, stabbing me with pain from my rib. I failed. He hauled me up and held my arm tighter than before. I limped on a sprained ankle, being dragged into the unknown plane, and I sobbed. Tears streamed down my face, the first time I’d cried throughout this whole ordeal. Head down and hope gone, I hobbled into the plane under the stern grip of the guard. I failed. I failed. I failed. IfailedIfailedIfailed. rang in my mind as I numbly sat, still silently crying, feeling the plane take off to who knows where.

 

I wondered how long I’d been sitting in a curled ball, staring at the back of my brown hood, tracing the barcode on my wrist anxiously. The plane had lulled me into a numb reverie, and when it landed, once again my mind was filled with possibilities and fears. I gulped, prepared to fight against my fate as much as I could. I stood, and someone pulled off my hood.

 

Yet again, I was rendered in pain by the sharp light contrasting with the previous darkness. Coarse fingers wrapped around my burning wrists, passing me to another guard at the bottom of the small flight of stairs. The moment I was on the ground, I froze in shock. We stood in the middle of a manicured, grassy airstrip, frosty with ice. I gaped at the most gorgeous manor house I’d ever seen.

 

Subtle outdoor lighting illuminated the soft pastel creams, blues, and pinks; I identified it as lavish French architecture. The guard pulled my elbow and we trudged across the grass. I stumbled, stunned by the wealth of my new ‘owner’. What sort of person could own a mansion this large, with his own omega slaves to fill it?

 

My toes were numb yet again by the time we climbed the front steps. Four story high pillars and intricate plasterwork with cherubs and rosettes welcomed. The three-horse water fountain gurgled and trickled, looking far too perfect to belong to a man that purchased omegas. My breath came out in large puffs of frost as my guard knocked on the large door, before pushing it open. I held my breath, gulping as my whole body froze in terror. This is it. My new beginning. My new ending. The moment I would meet my owner.

 

I almost scowled at the thought of belonging to someone. No matter what this bastard said, I would never submit. I would never belong to him. I was a free human being, not an object to be toyed and bought. We stepped into the warm embrace of the house, and I sighed in relief to escape from the unrelenting chill.

“ Bonsoir, esclave. ” said a rich, smooth voice that set my body on fire. My eyes shot up to the first landing of the giant blue, velvet staircase. A man in a grey chequered suit, complete with black shirt, silver tie, and short dark hair watched from the landing. His eyes, though far, penetrated me with curiosity. I stared, captivated, trying to remind myself that I could fight back.

 

I had to fight back. My entire body ignited as his strong jaw clenched. His gaze terrified me and left me unnerved, feeling like a newborn fawn. Everything about him screamed ruthlessness and power. He held himself proud and regal as if this was his castle and I was the latest subject. Our eyes locked from across the distance, and something tingled across my flesh. Fear? Terror? Something inside knew he was dangerous.

 

His lips twitched as I sucked in a breath. He removed hands from his pockets and placed them on the banister, his fingers long and strong, even from this distance. I felt undone, stripped to my soul. I stepped back anxiously, bumping against the guard behind. The guard bent his head, whispering in my ear,

 

“Say hello to your new master, esclave .”


	2. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets his new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///ALERT///  
> AGAIN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO CHAMPAGNE_ENEMA PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!!!

  I was petrified, eyes wide as saucers as I drank in his tall, composed stature.  _My owner._ No, not my owner. Furious at his arrogance, I stuck out my chin with a glare. I refused to be intimidated by his wealth or stature. I didn’t care he was tall and moved like he expected the world to lick his shoes. I would never lick _anything_ of his.

 

    He kept his intense gaze steady and with strong, controlled steps, moved down the stairs. He was fluid and powerful as he moved, like a dangerously powerful bobcat. A predator by nature. He was smooth water—effortless in refinement but dangerous if you couldn’t swim. Deadly rips and currents lurked deep below the surface. My heart thundered with every sure step he took, descending upon me.

 

    The guard pushed my still body forward. “Bow to your new master.” I stumbled but remained upright, posture stiff and proud. I refused to bow to this asshole. “I have no master,” I snapped, putting every ounce of rebellion into the words. “Let me go.”

 

    The man froze mid-step, head cocked. His fingers curled around the banister, showing manicured nails. Once again, pale eyes connected with mine, sucking my thoughts into a whirlwind. His gaze was shocked, eyes slightly widened. I wondered at how I’d managed to surprise such a powerful figure.

 

    My breath quickened and I tried to step back again, only to collide with the brick wall of the guard’s chest. The guard placed a hot, heavy hand between my shoulder blades and pushed, forcing me into a struggling, painful bow. “Do as you’re told.” I tightened my jaw, my good hand curled into a tense fist. Anger rippled through my body, and I shook my head as a flood of unknown emotions burst through, my body growing heated from my master’s gaze.

 

    I wanted to slap the smug bastard, turn around and take the guard’s gun, shoot my way out of this hellhole disguised as heaven. A sour taste flooded in my mouth as I realized I had no choice. I glared spitefully at the raven on the stairs and moved to bow, hating every minute of it.

 

    “Stop. He doesn’t have to bow if he doesn’t wish.”

 

    I froze, heat flushing across my body at the sound of his voice. Smooth like honey, deep and tempting. Sharp tones that melted my core. The masculine voice brought to mind glinting steel, shaped with precision and strength. It was the sound of authority. The sheer weight of his voice compelled obedience.

 

    On all fours on the ground, I felt the guard’s hand leaving my back, and he chuckled. “If he doesn’t want to bow, perhaps he wants to crawl.” I turned to glare at his haughty face, anger flashing. When I turned back to face my ‘master’,  I found he was now standing before my trembling figure. Hands in his slack pockets with his head cocked slightly to the side, like he inspected a piece of art. Like hell would I be just a piece of art to stand on a mantlepiece.

 

    “He may crawl if he wishes,” he murmured. “I do not wish,” I snapped, mouth curling into a sneer as I hastily stood. I wasn’t at eye level, unfortunately, but I tried to expand myself as much as possible. His eyes swam with an unknown emotion, pleasure of some kind, and I felt sick. I searched his gaze for some sign of evil, but his silver eyes were guarded and unreadable once again.

 

    We stood staring for moments, before the guard behind me cleared his throat. Shattering the fragile silence and condemning me to whatever bleary future I had in store.  _“Laissez-nous."_  The man waved a hand toward the exit. Instantly, the guard left along with a few others I had missed. The quiet rustle of their suits sounded like a death sentence as they walked out the door.

 

    My mouth went dry when I realized we were alone. He could do whatever he wanted to me, and there was nothing I could do about it. My body was too frail, I was practically skin and bones from malnutrition. With my wrist broken and my ankle twisted, I was as defenseless as a sitting duck.

 

    I frantically looked around, searching for an escape route. To the left, a massive library beckoned. Mahogany and gold bookcases. To the right, a ginormous lounge full of comfortable designer sofas and chairs.

 

    “You won’t be able to run,” he said, stirring me from my observations. I sucked in a tight breath. “Who says I’m going to run?” His lips, smooth and well defined, twitched. “I smell it on you—the scent of prey. You’re looking for an escape.” He leaned in, surrounding me in a cloud of expensive cologne. “You’re different, I’ll give you that. The slavers didn’t break you, but don’t think you can fight me. You won’t win.”

 

    I stuck out my chin once again. “What do you expect? I was taken from my home, smuggled here against my will. You  _bought_ me. I didn’t come freely. Of course I want to run.”

 

    His mouth pursed and silver eyes narrowed. “I’ll allow that one indiscretion. Push me again and you’ll wish you hadn’t.” His steel eyes dropped, following my contours. He took a step forward, so close I could feel his body heat. “There are things you need to understand.”

 

    I refused to step back, my own eyes meeting his spitefully. “The only thing I understand is that you’re a sick, demented bastard who buys omegas like they’re objects.” My voice cracked. “You stole my life from me. That’s what I understand.” My body trembled like a leaf, but I remained upright and kept my glare steady.

 

    His hand reached to touch my cheek tenderly. I sucked in a breath as he ran his thumb across my cheek, then his eyes flashed with sudden shock as if surprised he’d touched me. He jerked his hand from my face and reached down to grab my elbow. “Come with me.” I pulled at his grip, but he was strong. “Let me go, dammit.”

 

    Eyes seared into mine. “You are not in a position to order,  _esclave_.” I felt weak at his tone, sharp and demanding. I couldn’t decipher if it was his French accent, or the word slave, making my stomach roll and warm. My fragile nerve endings sparked with rage. “  _I. Am. Not. A. Slave_.” I hissed out between clenched teeth.

 

    His hand raised, and he slapped me. The sting shocked me. I hadn’t thought he would hit me, not really. Even though I’d been beaten senseless by Bug-Eye and his colleagues, I hadn’t thought my ‘master’ would.

 

    I bit my lip, fighting the flow of unwelcome tears as he dragged me into the library. With a heavy sigh, he shoved me into a wingback and sat across from me in an identical seat. I winced from the sharp pain spreading in my ankle and hand, but I said nothing. The last thing I wanted was for him to know I was in pain.

 

    Leaning forward, he clasped his hands between his spread legs, captivating the space. He was close, too close, and I was left unnerved. Eyes searched my face again, almost imploring to know my secrets. I attempted to keep my face a blank mask like he was so adept at, but I doubted I did very well. My face had always been very expressive, particularly my ears when I lied.

 

    Discomfort made me wriggle and glance away, preferring to stare at the licking fire. Neither of us moved for quite some time, and I certainly wasn’t going to break the heavy silence. All I could think about was going home. Taking a deep breath, he said, “You are mine. Through circumstances I refuse to discuss with you, you have come into my possession, and therefore shall obey me, no matter whatever sort of bitterness you feel towards me.”

 

    Oh,  _hell_ no.

 

    “There are rules you must follow: You are not permitted to use the internet, phone, or any technology of any kind. You may not speak to the staff. You may not leave the house. You will be silent unless spoken to.” He listed the rules slowly, eyes penetrating mine with each restriction he added, and stood to grabbed a glass decanter, pouring amber liquid into a glass and swiping a long drink. He then grabbed a file off of his desk and began to speak as he took a seat once more.

 

    “My business partners said very little about you. You are no one. Things will go smoothly as long as you remember that.” He leaned forward again. “You are no one’s but mine. Do you understand?” His molten eyes flashed with excitement as he spoke, as if he loved the idea of owning me. Of course, he loved it. How many other omegas had he bought and used?

 

    I thought about fighting him. I really did. But all I did was sit still and watch him unsteadily. He dropped to his knees, pushing the chair behind him in one swoop. My heart raced as he moved forward, his breath hot on my bare thighs. Already? I hadn’t been in the mansion for more than a half an hour, and he was already going to rape me?

 

    I held my breath, pulse wild and erratic as fear enveloped me. I gripped the armrests of the chair as he tugged my leg onto his thigh and rolled down my right sock. His fingers left a trail of scorching heat, turning my bruises and sprained ankle into pinpoints of muddled pleasure. My face scrunched and I gasped softly as he pulled the sock off my foot, leaving my toes bare.

 

    He eyes trailed my bruises and stared at my swollen ankle, red and enlarged. It looked worse than it felt, but he looked as though my bone was sticking out. I watched him, breath unusually heavy, and his eyes moved to meet mine. “Did they do this to you?” The concern in his voice set my body on fire and confused my brain. I forced myself to remember what he’d been saying just a few moments before, causing the anger to replace the confusing lust I felt. “Why do you care? You’ll probably do worse.”

 

    “Only if you deserve it.” he said. Anger flared further, and I pictured myself kicking him in the face. I knew I couldn’t, but the thought comforted me. His face was dressed in protectiveness, followed by heart-wrenching need. He seemed to fight his interest, whatever sick attraction he had for me. My heartbeat thundered, and I swallowed hard and waited for wandering hands. I dreaded prying fingers. But nothing happened.

 

    Instead, he turned from me and grabbed a black ankle brace. I stared at it curiously, confused as he slipped it on my ankle and tightened it. He saw my inquiring gaze and said “It’s a tracking device.” I gaped, jerking my foot from his grasp and trying to pry the damn thing off, but my ankle was tender and sharp pain lanced through my leg. The brace was like a zip tie or something, and wouldn’t come off no matter how hard I tried.

 

    I glared at him once again, feeling the deep pit in my stomach grow larger as I realized that  _this is it. I’m stuck with this bastard until I die._ I scowled at the thought. He shrugged off my glare and handed me the envelope he’d picked up. “This is all they gave me, and I’m curious to know more.”

 

    I held the file gingerly and opened it, pulling out the manila folder inside.

 

 **Subject** : Male Omega, New York

 **Barcode Reference:**  9254956337524452

 **Age** : 18-20

 **Temperament** : Angry and violent

 **Sexual status:**  virgin

 **Sexual health:** No diseases

 

    I blinked at it, my mind going blank as I stared at the words. This was me. This was all I had to offer. Just some words on a page. My whole life, merely erased and measured as a list in a file. My mouth tasted like sawdust from the knowledge that this was all I would ever be, now.

 

    I glanced up, hoping for some sort of compassion, something to latch onto while I fell in tragedy, but the man remained taut, eyes closed off. “What is your name?” he asked, French accent slipping through my ears and surrounding me.

 

    A name. My name. No matter what he said or did, it would remain  _my_ name.  “I have no name. At least, not for you.” His eyes narrowed, but some twisted erotic delight swam in their murky depths. He leaned in and said “It’s a lonely existence if no one calls you by name.”

 

    I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on loneliness, especially not with him. “Why did you buy me?” He leaned back, pressing his fingers together. “I didn’t. You were a gift. An undesired bribe.” His response soured my mood even further. Not only was I a slave, but a slave to someone who didn’t even want me.

 

    He cleared his throat, still eyeing me like I was his prey. “Do you not want to know the name of the man who owns you?” Before thinking, I answered with a sharp “No.” His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my face with strong hands. “Levi. Do not call me master, call me Levi.”

 

    I tried to move my face but his grip was stern. “Fine. _Levi_.” I hissed. He released his grip and stood abruptly. He moved lithely, striding out of the room, long legs moving gracefully like a panther. He glanced behind at me and said “You will be shown to your room by a staff member. I would advise you to quit searching for a way to escape,  _esclave_ , because there is none.”

 

    With that final statement, he turned and shut the door, leaving me alone to brew over what he’d said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French:  
> “Laissez-nous."- Let us be  
> esclave- slave


	3. Esclave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT  
> THIS IS NOT MY WORK  
> THIS IS CHAMPAGNE_ENEMAS   
> MY WORK WILL BEGIN AT CHAPTER 12

I sat in silence, eyes downcast as I reminded myself to not give up. My future seemed a dreary life compared to what I’d previously been living. It would be better to die than to continue on serving some selfish bastard, no matter how irritatingly attractive he was. But I couldn’t just give up. Not now, not after I’d gotten this far. I had to escape, no matter the cost. My sister, Mikasa, needed me. No doubt she was worried sick. Oh,  _god_.

 

She must be fucking livid. Mikasa had always been protective over me, even when we were little. She’d been adopted, but after our mother died, she’d taken on the role of care-taker, especially since our dad had practically abandoned us. She took care of me, when I’d fallen into a pit of despair, and dragged me out of it by my hair. She’d given me hope and a reason to keep on going. Mikasa had pushed me towards Journalism, paid for our flat, basically coddled me. She’d helped me through my first ever heat, and every one since. I had just disappeared off the face of the Earth, so no doubt she’d freaked out. My stomach soured as I thought of what grief she must be experiencing, right at this moment.

 

A quiet knock at the door roused me from my thoughts, and I glanced up as a girl walked in. With reddish brown hair pulled into a ponytail and round glasses, she was pretty in an unorthodox sense. She had what Mika would call “the crazy eye”.

 

She grinned at me, honey-brown eyes glinting. “Hi! My name is Hanji! I’m the maid.” I pressed my lips together, remaining silent. It wasn’t her fault I was here, but I certainly wasn’t going to be nice to her. “Levi told me to show you to your room. I’ll give you a quick tour, if you want.” she grinned wider, winking. “He doesn’t have to know.” Her accent, not as prominent as Levi’s, still curled around her words.

 

I sat up, interest piqued. A tour? Disobeying Levi’s orders? Sign me up.

 

I stood, offering her a timid smile. “Sure, I guess. I’m a little curious about this place, anyway.” She reached over and looped her arm with mine, pulling me through the door and back into the entry room. I stared at the stairs, where Levi had stood not too long ago, and frowned.

 

“So!” she began, shrill voice grating as we walked. “I didn’t catch your name?” Even if she was helping me rebel against Levi, I wasn’t about to befriend her. She could easily be a spy. “That’s because I didn’t offer it.”

 

Her smile faltered but didn’t disappear. “Well, what is it, then?” I pressed my lips together. “Sorry, but I’m not saying.” Still smiling, she said “Ohhhkay then. I’ll just call you bright-eyes then, huh? How’s that sound?” I shrugged, keeping my mouth shut. I didn’t care what she called me, as long as it wasn’t my name. The urgency I felt about keeping my name secret would remain unmoved.

 

The tour was relatively long, since the house was so large. On the first floor alone, there were three sitting rooms, a library large filled with thousands upon thousands of books, a gourmet kitchen, and a lounge. Outside there was an extensive sitting area, furnished and covered in an awning, and a huge 12 foot deep swimming pool. Upstairs, there were nine bedroom, including my own, and each had separate bathrooms with jacuzzi tubs and fancy showers. There was a basement, but Haji gave me a look when I pointed it out and said “The basement is off limit, I’m afraid.” My eyes trained on it, and questions bombarded my mind, but I kept on with the tour.

 

After the tour and numerous failed attempts of small talk (I remained mainly silent), Hanji dropped me off at my new room. It was huge, light shining in through the windows and brushing deep blue curtains through the wind. A bed, clothed in sheets and pillows that matched the curtains, and a wardrobe. When I glanced in the wardrobe, It was empty, but in the dresser I found some basic clothes. Sweatshirts and sweatpants, leggings and long-sleeved T-shirts. I scooped some assorted clothes up, a basic shirt and sweats, and headed into the en suite bathroom.

 

I undressed slowly and slipped off my clothes, wincing as my marks were brushed past by the cloth. I stared at my naked body in the mirror distastefully. The marks were slightly less prominent, but large bruises from finger marks and beatings shone in dark contrast to my honeyed skin. My bones stuck out from my body, showing how malnourished I was from the few weeks where I ate every other day. I shook, trembling as my calloused fingers ran across my rough skin. The barcode tattoo on my wrist was still red from recently being tattooed on. With a deep breath, I stepped into the running shower.

 

The heat of the water helped wash away the physical grime, but there was still a shadow across my mind. Heavy, weighing me down as I scrubbed until my skin was raw. The barcode and the tracker on my ankle were a constant reminder that technically the body I was washing wasn’t mine. For the second time in the past month, I let myself cry, the tears mingling with the water as I openly sobbed, slapping my hand against the shower wall angrily. I cursed and screamed at fate, letting go of my restrictions for the time being. Once the shower ended, so would my fit, but until then I would allow myself to let go and belong to myself.

  

* * *

 

 

The next morning I woke feeling disoriented and bewildered. My eyes stared up at the dull ceiling blearily, burning from crying myself to sleep. Though still aching and in pain, I felt more energized than I had in a long time. Not that I slept very well. I was foggy headed with tears and awoke with a splitting headache, but crying purged me, leaving me feeling numb and ready to face my new future.

 

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed (favoring my right ankle, of course) and stood gingerly. I limped to the drawer and dressed slowly, pulling on the sweats and dark grey shirt. I stretched and made my way to the door, opening it quietly and glancing at the empty hallway that greeted me.  I made my way through its imposing walls and to the large staircase, my bare feet padding across the shiny hardwood. Servants bustled past me, not even acknowledging my existence. I’m just a slave.  _So insignificant not even the servants will look at me._

 

It was a perfect to attempt an escape. My eyes lit up, and I walked slightly faster. I made my way to the front door, my vision tunneling as I tried to become invisible, shuffling as fast as my injured ankle would allow. Just a bit more.

 

A deep voice cleared. “I hate to break it to you, but you won’t be leaving that easily.” I froze at the smooth tones. My head slowly turned to stare at Levi’s imposing form, leaning against the wall casually, a thin brow raised at my antics. “I wasn’t leaving.” I lied quickly, though I could feel my ears burning. He seemed more amused than pissed, thankfully. “Good, considering there are guards posted all along the premises. You’d have a difficult time trying to escape, especially in your condition.”

 

I scowled, immediately irritated at his cocky tone and stance. The way he’d surveyed my body as he said “in your condition” had my blood boiling. “I didn’t think I was important enough to have guards watching me.” I said finally, after scrambling at what to say.

 

He huffed out a short laugh. “That’s because you’re not. The guards are to protect myself and the servants. I have many enemies.”  _Me included_ , my body screamed to add, but I kept my mouth zipped shut and nodded coolly, moving to walk past him. His hand reached out to pause me. “And where might you be going,  _esclave_?”

 

“The kitchen.” I grumbled, shaking off his hand and strolling past him into said kitchen. To my knowledge, he didn’t follow, though I wasn’t sure. I had to admit my owner had taste. White cabinetry with silver handles glinted from being freshly cleaned, thanks to the sun streaming from the massive skylight. Three stainless steel ovens, a huge cooktop, and a fridge big enough to fit a whole horse and its young completed the huge expanse. Another room, with a temperature gauge and wooden shelving, housed countless bottles of wine. No doubt from a vineyard near by if we were in France.

 

Hanji, the maid, stood behind the counter chopping some sort of vegetable. She grinned at me. “ _Bonjour, yeux pétillants_. How did you sleep?” I shrugged at her inquiry, still taking in the beautiful kitchen. I’d seen it the previous night, but hadn’t quite absorbed its majesty. My eyes trailed to what Hanji was cooking, and my head cocked. “Are you hungry?” she asked, and I bobbed my head at the growling in my stomach. I hadn’t eaten in quite some time, several days at least, and the prospect of food left my mouth watering.

 

She made me a plate of steaming food, an omelet with several yummy looking pastries and rich coffee. I didn’t even go to sit down, I simply devoured it standing at the counter, and Hanji chuckled at my desperate antics. I was so starved I went for seconds and thirds, but Hanji cut me off at the fourth. “You haven’t eaten in some time,  _yeux pétillants,_ I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

 

I nodded, wiping butter from my face, and rubbed my stomach. Stuffed to the brim, I felt oddly content. My eyes were heavy and drooping, and I felt like I could fall asleep comfortably, despite my injuries and trepidation at being a slave for Levi.

 

Hanji smiled at me warmly and said “The master would like to see you in the dining room.” The thought of Levi, his silver eyes and arrogant face, stirred me from my satisfaction, and I said “I would rather not.”  Her face, though still smiling, grew serious. “Oh, but you must. Master demands it.”

 

I shook my head. “The master,” I mocked. “Can kiss my ass. I don’t have to listen to him if I don’t want to.”

 

“Is that so?” I twirled around, eyes wide as I took in the formidable shape of Levi.  His presence sent chills up and down my spine. I didn’t jump. I prided myself on that, but I’d have to get used to how silently he moved. What was it with him and sneaking up on me? Twice in one morning he’d trailed behind me and caused me unease. Shaking off my trepidation, I lashed out. “Yes.” His amusement from earlier had disappeared, and was now replaced with the cold fury at being refused, with the unsettling desire in his eyes.

 

Levi growled, rubbing a hand over his cheek. His dark black hair was glossy and parted in its usual style, looking soft to the touch. He looked distinguished dressed in a graphite suit with silver shirt and black tie.

 

I cried out as he grabbed me. “I summon. You come. I am your owner. You haven’t forgotten that so soon, have you?” It seems I’d been in this position too many times to count: being forcefully grabbed and dragged, helpless to the strength of my opponent.

 

He took me into the dining room, pushing me into one of the high backed chairs, pressing into me, his face mere inches from mine. Our breath intermingled, my body still for fear of tempting his raging temper. His eyes exploded with passion, intensity catching me in a whirlwind that had me petrified. “You are mine. _Tu es à moi._ Repeat that until it gets into your head. You cannot disobey. Unless...” A glint of passionate interest, erotic pleasure, smoldered in his eyes. “Unless you want to be punished?”

 

My mouth went dry and I shuddered from the intense stare, the dominating words. My heart thundered like a hummingbird's wings, pulse fluttering as my wide eyes met his. I’d never been so overpowered by someone’s sheer will, but Levi  flattened me with his intense demeanor.

 

“Have you lost your fight already?” he asked, voice feathering across my skin, hands gripping my arms. His fingers lightly trailed up to my face, and he suddenly captured my lips in an intense kiss. He thrust his tongue in, holding me down, dominating my every fiber. Heat trailed around me, his arousal pressing against my thigh as he forced me to fight in the game of tongues. Growling, his tongue plundered mine ruthlessly. Fingers trailed from my chin to throat, circling possessively, as a show of ownership. I was his to do with as he pleased, and if I denied him, he would kill me.

 

My nails raked across his face as I groaned, biting into smooth flesh, and he jerked away. Wiping at the dripping blood on his cheek, he breathed heavily, before standing up abruptly. His eyes watched me intensely, his voice deep and throaty as he said “What is your name?”

 

I remained silent. My body still trembled from his dominating kiss. The kiss I wanted. I felt sick at my abrupt desire, the want to be completely controlled. I couldn’t deny the fact that I enjoyed that kiss, and every cell in my body was screaming for more.  

 

“I see. Until you give me a name,  _esclave_ shall be the only title you shall receive.” With that, he left, swift and precise, the sound of the door leaving me in silence and solitude once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> French:  
> yeux pétillants- bright/sparkling eyes  
> Tu es à moi- you’re mine


	4. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reveals some of his past life and Levi makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my work again

I gasped, my head emerging from the chilling water, eyes blearily looking around at the vast French forest surrounding the large mansion. The manor, I’d discovered, was as secluded from civilization as physically possible. Hanji had told me it was at least an hour drive to the nearest town. Quite disheartening news for me.

 

 _But at least I have the pool,_ I thought with a soft sigh as I plunged back under the water. My whole body tingled from the cold, causing me to shiver, but it was worth it. The water was ice cold, but it kept me awake and stopped my senses from dulling and becoming numb. Doing daily tasks with Hanji and the rest of the staff kept me docile, but the bite of the water reminded me to keep living.

 

A week had passed of living as a slave, with very little interruption of the norm I’d become accustomed to. I worked with Hanji and the cook, a pretty ginger named Petra, in the kitchen. I helped clean around the house when I could, slowly being introduced to the staff. Eld worked in the stables, Gunter was the gardener who worked outside twice a week, Oluo cleaned the pool. Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, and Marco were the guards I saw and spoke to. They were nice enough, Bert was quiet and Jean was really cocky, but I’d managed to get them to warm up and let me under their skin. I saw very little of Levi, since he’d flown off on a business trip shortly after our last encounter, and it was bliss. I almost felt like this place was a home, but I knew better. Even if the servants treated me kindly, I reminded myself daily that I was a captive.

 

When I got out of the water, wrapped in a fluffy towel, I made my way to the house. The heater was blasting when I stepped inside, and I shook my head to remove the ice dripping down my back. A little cry alerted me of the presence of Petra who giggled at the onslaught of my hair water. “You dog!” she cried playfully, and I grinned in return, reaching out to put my chilly (and wet) hand on her cheek. She screamed and tried to dodge, but I got her neck. She moved to run, and I took chase.

 

My towel slipped off in the race as I followed her around the house. She squealed at me, giggling as she ran, but I caught her hand and pulled her in, pressing my wet hands all over her face and neck. “I hate you” she snapped, smile in place.

 

“It seems I’ve missed much while I’ve gone.” said a voice, and I jerked my hands from Petra and gaped at the formidable form of Levi, who stood in the entryway, looking somewhat shocked. Petra gasped and stood straighter. “ _Maître_! We didn’t expect you.” He raised a sleek eyebrow. “As I can tell.” She flushed and said “Well, then I’ve better go make lunch.” and promptly left, scrambling to make up for lost time.

 

Levi kept his eye trained on me, and observed from head to toe, causing me to shuffle awkwardly. His eyes that saw all dissected me with a single glance, narrowing on my swimming shorts and my bare chest. “I see you’ve taken liberty to use the pool.” he remarked dryly. “If I’m to stay here, I might as well take advantage of the pool.” I retorted. He swallowed. “And completely disregarded my rules. I’m quite dissapointed.”

 

“Your disappointment means little.” I snapped. He inhaled deeply, attempting to reign in his temper, and he abruptly turned from me, storming away. I blinked at his receding figure, somewhat shocked at his reaction. I’d been expecting some form of physical punishment, and was surprised he hadn’t taken some sort of liberty.

 

I had an abrupt desire to follow him, to continue the argument, but why? What would that accomplish? I swallowed my urge and forced my stiff limbs to walk the opposite direction, leading me into the kitchen, where Petra was hurriedly stirring something in a bowl. She looked anxious, sweat lining her brow as she breathed through her mouth. She mumbled something to herself and I chuckled at her reaction. She glanced up at me, and upon seeing my mirth, stuck her tongue out.

 

“I take it you’re upset he didn't tell you he was coming?” She blew her bangs out of her face and nodded. “But it's not my place to demand. I’m just the paid help.” Her dismissal felt so finalized, so resigned, but she was right. She was the  _paid_ help, where I was the purchased help. Even then, all I really did was help around the mansion here and there when I felt useless. I’d never been assigned a job. I assumed my ‘job’ was to sit and look pretty, and serve Levi in whatever ways he wished. Initially I’d been under the impression that it had to be sexual, but considering I’d been here a little over a week and hadn’t experienced any form of harassment, I was somewhat confused as to what my purpose was.

 

I spoke to Petra briefly then made my way upstairs to dress myself more appropriately. Jeans and a sweater kept me warm in the French chill. I stared at myself in the mirror, lifting my shirt to glance at my ribs. The bruises across my body were healing and yellowed, and all of the scrapes had scabbed over. My ankle was healing slowly, but thankfully I could walk on it without much difficulty. My wrist had been wrapped by Hanji, who had seen the purplish deformity and immediately rushed to amend it, explaining about her medical background. Before coming to work for Levi, she’d been training to be a pediatrician, which seemed fitting for her smart yet bubbly personality.

 

Hanji had been a great help this past week, and thankfully so had the staff. I would almost say I’d become friends with them, some more than others. The guards were somewhat standoffish, but Petra and Hanji had gone through pains to make me feel secure in the large mansion.

 

I wondered how the dynamic would change now that Levi had arrived back home. Hopefully it wouldn’t, but I remembered his stern words when he’d laid down the rules I was to follow, and one of the first laws was that I couldn’t speak to the staff. I hoped I would be able to continue remaining friends with them all, but braced myself for the inevitable denial of companionship.

 

* * *

 

 

I didn’t encounter Levi until the next day, while he was sitting in the dining room, sipping on a cup of dark coffee and reading some newspaper. He glanced up when I stepped in. I held my croissant (Petra baked them daily, since they were the norm for breakfast here) and sat down as far from him as possible. I munched on the buttery pastry, content at the taste but unnerved from my proximity to Levi. Several seconds of tense silence ensued, before he cleared his throat and spoke in his silky tone. “Tell me about yourself,  _esclave_.”

 

I glanced up in shock, but pressed my lips together firmly in refusal. Like hell I wanted him to know about me. My life, just like my name, should be  _mine_.  He narrowed his silver eyes and sighed. “Tell you what.” he began, leaning in and balancing his head on crossed fingers. “I’ll give you a choice. One, I rape you, hurt you, do everything you expect of me, and make you live a miserable existence.”

 

I sucked in a breath, watching closely. His shoulders tensed on the word rape, but excitement heated his gaze, as well. Why was he so conflicted? One hot and wanting, the other repulsed and angry.

 

“Or, tell me about yourself, and, if you have a skill I need, I’ll put you to work in other ways.” I couldn’t stop myself from asking “Other ways?” Regret flashed across his face so quickly, I wondered if I imagined it. He nodded. “Other ways.”

 

“Like what?”

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Tell me first.”

 

He slammed his hands on either side of his plate, rattling the china. “Goddammit, boy, I’m offering you a choice. But it doesn’t mean I can’t take it away.” He breathed hard and his anger sent fear spiralling inside. My body tensed and I watched him, my resolve dissolving as my eyes discerned how close he was to ruining my cautious existence.

 

Levi offered me a choice. If I wanted to escape, I had to bide my time. If Levi put me to work, I might have more opportunity than being tied to a bed. I swallowed heavily and spoke in a controlled tone. “What do you want to know?”

 

He leaned forward, eyes surveying my tense form. “Where are you from?”

“New York.

“How old are you?”

“19.”

“Do you speak any language other than English?”

 

I gave a small shrug and spoke in a measured tone. “A little German, but otherwise, no.” He scowled. “That will have to change. English bores me; I won’t speak it for much longer.”  

 

“You said you’re 19. Were you in college?” I bobbed my head, forcing myself to remain focused on the conversation at hand and not on the memories bombarding me. “Your major?”

 

“Journalism.” I responded, my face being forced into a blank mask. He watched me in thought, perhaps wondering how he could put me to work. I wanted to say more, almost to prove my worth, but I had very little to offer. I wasn’t the top of my class, I wasn’t even very committed to journalism. Mikasa had been the one to push me towards it. Honestly, I’d never really had a passion career wise.

 

“How were you taken?” he inquired, voice somewhat neutral. I winced. I thought I’d pushed the terror down deep from being kidnapped, and purged myself through a wash of tears, but panic rose and roared, blotting out everything. I released a shaky breath and spoke in a monotone voice.

 

“I was kidnapped from the streets while I was walking home from work.” A simple sentence, but it caused my mind to hum with terror. I could remember the day vividly. I worked the late shift at a gas station, just to make enough money to pay rent, while I took classes in the day. It was a cold night, the season changing from summer to autumn, leaving the air crisp. I was still in my shitty work uniform, stalling as I walked, wanting to enjoy the sounds of the city at night. A car had pulled up, yanking me in before I could blink, and knocking me unconscious. .

 

“Did they hurt you? Apart from your ankle?” If he classified being beaten and tattooed, then yes. I nodded. He sucked in a breath, forehead furrowing. “Did they rape you?” I shook my head, remembering overhearing a conversation after Bug-Eye had made an attempt.  _“He’s worth more if he’s a virgin.”_  The memory, along with the rest, left a bitter taste in my mouth.

 

“What’s your name?” He kept eyes shadowed by looking at the newspaper on the table. Did he not think I noticed the casual question? I pursed my lips, even now refusing to answer.

 

After a moment, he looked up, glaring. “You will tell me your name.” My breath came faster, hurting my rib, but I remained silent.  _What are you doing, Eren? Is another beating really worth keeping your name a secret?_ Yes, it was. My name was the only thing I owned. It was sacred.

 

His heavy frown, ever the constant companion, made me tremble. “Hanji!” he shouted abruptly, and I jumped at the harsh tones. Hanji opened the door and peered her head in curiously.

 

“ _Oui, maître?_ ” she asked, her eyes trailing to me and quickly to his figure. He began speaking quickly, the accented foreign words sounding elegant in his smooth voice. I wanted to scream. I wish I knew French, just so that I could understand what the hell was going on. “ _Autre chose?”_

 

Levi froze, and Hanji locked him in her hazel stare. Her stance yelled protectiveness, understanding. Eyes urged him to do… what? Finally, Levi nodded, sighing, “ _Vous savez?_ ”

“ _I_ _l est différente._ ” She shrugged. “  _Ne vous punissez pas._ ” she spoke quickly, glancing at me, causing Levi to turn and focus on my features, his gaze full of some sort of passion that I couldn’t place.

 

He nodded sharply, letting his guard down; eyes flared with hunger. “ _Oui_.” His voice sent shivers across my skin. Instinct knew before my mind. Something changed in Levi. He’d given in to the battle he fought. My heart jumped from its prison of ribs, galloping around my chest. Sinister knowledge coiled through my veins. He gave up fighting. The decision shone in his resigned but tense body. The instinctual terror in my veins demanded to know exactly what he’d given in to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maître- master  
> Oui- yes  
> Autre chose?- Anything else?  
> Vous savez?- You know?  
> Il est différente.- He is different  
> Ne vous punissez pas.- Don’t punish yourself


	5. I Am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fights against his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not my work   
> Soon though! Chapter 12...

Levi abruptly stood, molten eyes trained on my alarmed form. I let out the breath I held, my own eyes watching him warily as he stalked forward, gripping the back of my chair and yanking it back, tearing me away from the table, and swiftly moving before me to grip the edges, his strong arms enclosing me. The passion in his gaze had my mouth feeling dry, left my body pulsing in a way I couldn't place. My skin heated as he came closer, and I sucked in a ragged breath as he pressed against me. His demanding thigh pressed against shoulder, and he rocked his hips steadily, causing my eyes to widen at the presence of what rested between his legs.

 

My mind rebelled as everything within flushed to a desperate longing. His lean body, rigid and unforgiving, had me sweating fervently. The way he loomed above sent fear fluttering, mixing with unwanted desire.  _How dare you?_ I thought, inner monologue being directed towards my traitorous body.  _How can you even think of desire?_ But I knew that was the problem, I wasn’t thinking. My body had betrayed me; my body wanted this man, but my mind rebelled at the very thought. Starved of something it needed for so long, coupled with the act of control, triggered buttons despite my terror and repulsion.  _I’m a sick, twisted freak._  

 

“I’ve decided to revoke my word.” he whispered in a low voice laced with roughness. My eyes, wide, glanced up at him. “W-what?” I asked, voice choked. He leaned forward. “I changed my mind,  _esclave_. You’re mine to do what I want with. I chose option one.”

 

_“One, I rape you, hurt you, do everything you expect of me, and make you live a miserable existence.”_

 

His words came back to me, and I shuddered at the implications. Was this it? Was this where I lost my innocence? I didn't want to part with my virginity. I’d always remained pure, for the foolish hope that I would find a mate. A kind, loving alpha to treat me the way I deserved. But… no. My mind had always been twisted. I knew it. During my first few heats, I’d been appalled at what fantasies my mind had conjured. Dark things. But even then, I’d hoped for something meaningful.

 

I panted. I ached. Every cell erupted, dripping with black, dangerous thoughts. I struggled to remember how much I hated Levi, as a tempest of emotions erupted, making me dizzy.  _You want him to rape you, don’t you. you sick fuck?_ I gulped, my eyes going blurry with tears I couldn’t control.  _Stop! No!_ I blinked, attempting to force down my disgust and desire. Mind and body clashing underneath my master’s gaze. All of this was wrong. So, so wrong. I fell headlong into mourning.

 

“I don’t want option one,” I whispered, the lie thick on my tongue. I knew what option one included: degradation, sexual torture, all manner of things one would do with an unwanted possession. Played with, toyed with, and ultimately thrown out with the trash.

 

Another rebellious tear escaped, dripping down my cheek, and I loathed its existence. I was weak.

 

Levi watched the tear intensely. Eyes flashed to mine, and for a millisecond, I saw compassion. It was a flicker of emotion, some sort of remorse, but then hunger reclaimed him and he ducked. His tongue swept over my cheek with gentle tenderness, capturing the salty droplet, then ran over his full bottom lip.

 

My mind struggled to conjure the hatred I should’ve been feeling. His gentle action, however small, appealed to my humanity. The confusion muddled my mind. He cleared his throat and straightened. His voice, rough with passion, aroused me from my warring thoughts. “Until tonight,  _esclave_.”

 

He was gone just as swiftly as he’d appeared.

 

Hanji entered as soon as he departed, her eyes smiling as she moved forward, grabbing my hand with gentle fingers. “Are you alright?” I shrugged, body still on fire, and attempted to offer a reassuring smile in return, but my expression fell flat.

 

“Oh,  _esclave_. Come along, let’s get you settled.” She pulled me up gently, so different from how I’d always been treated. Surely Hanji wouldn’t let Levi harm me. Right? But from what I’d seen, her loyalty to him was unwavering. Yes, she’d offered me small comforts against Levi’s ruling, but I’d seen the devotion she held for him. I wondered why.

 

She guided me to my room. I knew what she was doing. She was guarding me, making sure I stayed put. Once again, I wanted to scream from frustration at being guided like a petulant child needing to be watched at every moment.

 

She deposited me in my room and closed the door softly, but the quiet click of the lock presented the knowledge that I was a prisoner. She may have left with a sweet smile, and my cell might’ve upgraded to include a bed to sleep in, but it was still a cage.

 

I stood in the middle of the room, my eyes turning to the window, where I padded forward and slid the curtain to the side. I watched the outside world with a starved curiosity. I’d been outside just yesterday, but my body thrummed with anxious energy now that I was once again a prisoner.  _Damn him!_ If he had stayed away, I would’ve been perfectly content. I’d made peace with the staff and existed in a steady routine, but with Levi’s homecoming, I was reminded that I would never belong with the staff. Never belong in this house, a prison in disguise.

 

I sat beside the window, watching the green grass and the forest just beyond. I felt mocked by the small slice of the world. Tiny sparrows darted through the air before settling on their perch beside the fountain, preening their feathers in the water. I blinked away tears as a troubling thought bombarded me: they were free—I was not.

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed as I watched the outside world, though how long exactly, I wasn’t sure. From my viewpoint, I was able to watch the sun set over the forest, painting the sky in rich dyes of pink and orange. The beauty of it was breathtaking, enough to distract me, but my mind remained buzzing with worries about tonight. About Levi, what he would do to me, how my life was about to change once again.

 

I watched as two black sedans drove sedately down the long gravel drive and stopped in front of the house. A chauffeur jumped out and opened the rear door. Levi stepped out, straightening his black trench coat and sucking in a deep breath, as if fortifying himself to enter his own home. He tilted his head toward my room, eyes even from such a long distance piercing my own, searching for me no doubt, and fingers loosened the tie around his neck.

 

My mind went blank, and all I could do was watch as he made his way inside. The front door shut with a force, and I could hear heavy footsteps resounding with a threatening aura. My stomach tied in to knots, and I contemplated hiding from him. I didn’t, however much I wanted to, and remained in my perch beside the window.

 

The door to my room opened, but I didn’t turn, keeping my eyes trained on the French scenery. He cleared his throat, and my body rebelled against me to gaze at him. He said one word, “Come.” but I stayed still. His silver eyes flashed. “  _Esclave_.” he warned, low voice crackling. Still, I tempted his temper and remained stationary.

 

He moved quickly, bending down to physically hoist me up and over his shoulder. I cried out, squirming and pushing away, “Let me go, dammit!” escaping my lips as I fought. He didn’t answer as we almost jogged through the house. To my extreme dismay, I didn’t see anyone. No noises of life, no visions of help.

 

Levi headed straight behind the sweeping blue, velvet staircase. My breath caught as he swung open the door to the basement. I remembered Hanji pointing it out to me, telling me it was off-limits. Why was Levi taking me there? Fear exploded in my veins. Upstairs in the house, I had the illusion of civility. If he took me down there, it symbolised a lack of constraint. My horror-filled visions might come true.

 

He dropped me unceremoniously and I grunted. I bolted, but Levi was faster. He crashed against me and we collided into the wall. He pressed hips into mine brutally, sandwiching his entire body against me. “Stop fighting,  _esclave_!”

 

He managed to capture my arms, pinning them in his hands. A knee forced my legs apart, effectively trapping me, and I whimpered as my body once again disobeyed and grew hot beneath his touch. My heart thundered against my chest as Levi pressed his forehead against mine. His eyes froze me, warmed my body. “  _Arrêt_.” I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus, suspended by the hard-edged yearning in his voice. He yanked me by the arm, moving briskly down the imposing stairwell leading down into darkness. My muscles trembled as he dragged me, and with a swift tug, I tripped.

 

I landed against his back, causing him to almost fall. Arms came up, wrapping around, pressing us against the banister, stabilizing. “  _Merde_ ,” he huffed. “Can you not even walk? Is that why they gave you to me? Were you the reject? The one they couldn’t sell for top dollar?” I glared, but said nothing, feeling the hot anger itching at my neck. When I didn’t answer, Levi pulled me down the remaining stairs. The narrow flight ended, depositing us in a shadowed cave of a gaming room.

 

To the right, a velvet pool table glowed beneath a low hung red chandelier. To the left, a sparkling bar with cut crystal sprinkled rainbows against the wall under spotlights. Wood panels on the walls and ceiling entombed us. I was reminded of a debutante man-cave. The air was husky and decidedly muscular.

 

Levi threw me to the side, almost like he couldn’t touch me any longer. I stumbled with momentum toward the pool table. My elbow jammed against it and the balls, stacked in a neat triangle in the center, clattered together and spread. I winced, rubbing at the bruise I knew would form, and made to turn, but his hot length folded me, pushing me hard against the felt. I cried out as he forced my face against the table and ground hips brutally into my ass. I bit my lip at the sensation, body warming.

 

I fought.

 

Wriggling, I tried to buck him off. “Let me go!” His lean fingers tightened in answer, pinning me harder in place. I turned feral; my hands grabbed a heavy pool ball and tried to smash his head behind. “Motherfucker, take your hands off me.”

 

Levi moaned, sounding tortured and lost, but said nothing. Heavy breathing disrupted the quiet tranquillity of the den. His silence unnerved me as I jerked away from him, fighting against not only his hard body but my own sordid desires.

 

 _Oh, shit._ I felt my own cock harden at the compromising position. I’d gone from fighting to primed, ready, even as my heart stuttered and panicked. Levi seemed to sense my acquiescence. He rocked his hips gently, causing more heated blood to rush. He sucked in a breath, then a soft, slightly trembling hand landed on my hair, stroking, petting. Ever so slowly, he tucked brown strands behind my ears, worshipping me with touch. I bit my lip harder, clenching my eyes shut against his tenderness.

 

I expected roughness, yet he showed tenderness. How could I compete with that? How could I stay strong and fight when every animalistic part reacted to him?

 

I whimpered as fingers trailed down my ribcage, slinking to the side and reaching for my hardened nipples. He hummed low in his throat, a sound full of restraint. He slowly ran his fingers around the nub. My body tingled with fire. The knowledge he was about to touch me so intimately made me pant. My reaction flared Levi, and he fisted a hand in my hair, tugging my torso off the felt. His strong hips and throbbing arousal kept mine pinned between him and the table. I yelped as my scalp smarted, but at the same time pleasure radiated, fiery and hot. My entire body burned.

 

He pinched the nipple, simultaneously biting down on my neck, causing a startled (albeit aroused) gasp to burst from my mouth. I couldn’t control my body, but I didn’t want him thinking I wanted this. I didn’t. Not at all. “Stop. Please, don’t.” I squeezed my eyes, wishing my mind could fly free from the overwhelming guilt crushing my soul. Guilt for reacting. Guilt for desperately wanting more. Guilt for wanting to  _kill_ him.

 

Levi murmured something in French. Minty breath drifted over highly sensitive skin. I wished I could understand what he’d said. He rolled my nipple between dexterous fingers and an unwilling moan crawled up my throat. Levi tensed, pressing his hard cock firm against my ass. “  _Putain_ , I want you so fucking much.”

 

“What is this?” he whispered darkly, gripping my nipple. I couldn’t breathe. Levi bit my neck again, pressing lips along my collarbone, his expensive suit rasped against my back. “Tell me,  _esclave_. What am I touching?” When I didn’t answer, he thrust against my ass once again, making me cry out. “What is this?”

 

“M—my nipple.” I responded breathlessly.

 

He bit the shell of my ear, breath panting and settling across my ear and face. “Wrong. This is mine.” He let me go and I breathed in relief, then froze as he touched my ass. Fingers sent fiery trails along my skin in agonisingly soft strokes, working inward, working down. My legs trembled and my traitorous body preened, softening for more. Levi gripped the globes tightly, breathing heavily in my ear.

 

I trembled, and a tear oozed and dripped onto the felt.

 

His touch went from fluttering to branding. I gasped as an invasive hand cupped between my legs. Embarrassment, need, desire, loathing, all shot through my heart. He kneaded my dick, fingers probing and enticing a shuddered gasp to escape. I bucked in his arms. His chest strained against my back. “Your body doesn’t lie. It likes it. It likes  _me_.”

 

I shook my head, attempting to clear the fog of lust that had settled over my brain. “I may not be able to control my physical response, but don’t confuse anything with me liking you,” I half-panted, half-snarled. “I won’t.  _Ever_.”

 

He chuckled, sending vibrations rippling across my back. “So determined to fight? Fine.” In a sharp move, he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me toward the pool table again. Bent over, fingers pressed firmly against my hole. “What is this?” he whispered.

 

My cheeks flared with heat at his probing fingers, so close. “Answer me,  _esclave_.”

 

“My ass.” I whispered. “Wrong again.” Expert fingers worked to ease my jeans down, along with my boxers, exposing me. Everything inside tightened, wound, twisted.  _Oh, God_. My mind screamed at me, fear overriding, and I felt more tears drip down my face. I attempted to reign them in, furious that I showed such weakness.

 

He didn’t touch, which made it worse. His fingers were there; the heat of his skin blazed against my thigh. Anticipation drove me to insanity as much as it killed, knowing what was to come. Levi fisted my hair, tilting my head to the side. His mouth descended upon mine, a tongue opening the seam of my lips, despite being pressed shut. The moment his tongue entered my mouth, a finger plunged into me, hard and fast.

 

“  _Fuck_.” My mouth opened wide; I trembled with the onslaught—the act of ownership. He wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t sweet. But my ass was dripping with desire. I’d never been wet outside of a heat, never been so aroused without the pressure of a heat.  _How? How is this possible?_

 

“This is mine. Everything is…Mine,” he growled. With no warning, he inserted another finger and fingered me, plunging deep and fast, my body quivering with hunger. My breath was harsh, too fast. I’d never been touched like this, never felt this much erotic pleasure. Sure, when a heat got particularly bad, I’d fingered myself, but it was never like this.  Nothing else mattered but his fingers inside, and the relentless rhythm he set. The sharp banding of an orgasm sparked in surprise; I moaned. I couldn't come. I couldn’t let myself. That would be my undoing.

 

I bucked, trying to remove his fingers, but he pressed harder. “  _Merde_ , you’re so wet.” he groaned, plunging deep and curling his fingers. I cried out, lids flickering shut. I couldn’t understand why I reacted to him this way. I hated him, knew what he did was wrong, but my body didn’t care.

 

Levi rocked his hips again, and I rocked back, against my will. He sucked in a breath, tickling my neck. His dominance created an unwanted, potent cocktail in my brain.  _I don’t want this. Stop!_

 

He sighed heavily, working a knee between my legs, splaying me wider. I lost balance and his fingers slipped out, gripping my hip. His legs bent, and he grinded a covered erection against my wetness. He rocked, hard as steel and hot as a branding iron. I cried out softly. Only fabric stopped him from taking me. I hated every thrust. “Please…don’t,” I cried. Tears ran uncontrollably down my face, dripping and smearing down my face.

 

He fumbled and I heard the sound of an unfurling zipper. I gasped through the sensations, my body trying to jerk away from him. My body may want this, but I sure as hell didn’t. “Stop fighting!” he growled in my ear, a primal noise that dominated.

 

I pushed away from the table, but my pants, still wrapped around my legs, caused me to fall, with Levi planted firmly on top of me. “Dammit! He cried, fingers grabbing at me as I writhed. Manic possession scorched his silver eyes, and I slapped him. Levi reared back, lips twisted furiously. He slammed my shoulder down, causing me to wince. I froze, locking my knees together so he couldn’t settle between my legs. He clutched my chin, forcing me to look deep into his gaze. “What are you?”

 

I squirmed, hating the hunger in his voice, echoing the budding need in mine. He leaned in to kiss my throat, lingering, breathing deep. My stomach flipped. Pulling back, shock controlled his features, as if he hadn’t meant to be gentle. A conflict of emotions skittered in his eyes, dampening undisguised lust, twisting it into something else. He met my frantic, wild look, and sighed. Voice full of regret, he said “Say it, and I’ll let you go. I won’t rape you. Not tonight.”

 

I knew what he wanted, but I couldn’t dare. He wanted me to say I was his. But no! I’d fought too hard to give in now.  _If you don’t, he’ll rape you._ My own eyes gazed up at him, mouth curling downwards at what I was about to do. “  _Esclave_ , say it.” His mouth tickled my ear again, words vibrating through flesh.

 

My fight drained, the will to disobey unspooled into meekness. “I’m yours,” I breathed, sick to my stomach, wanting to scrub my mouth out. My eyes shut in distaste, blinking against more tears, fighting them down. I jolted as he kissed me, gently, his lips sealing my words. “Say it again.” he whispered against my mouth. I shook my head. I said it once, but never again would I submit.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll rape me anyway.” It was his turn to shake his head, his eyes still boring into mine. “No. Not now. I need you to say it again, then you can go.”

 

“I’m yours.” I whispered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrêt- stop  
> Merde- shit  
> Putain- whore


	6. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gives some insight of her own past, and Levi makes an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my workkk

I stared at the wall of my self-proclaimed prison, eyes dry and body still as I attempted to blank my mind. My fingers, shaking despite my calm, traced patterns on the pale sheets. My breath feathered lightly, slightly tremoring from attempting to repress what had occurred. I bit my lip, shutting my burning eyes, shuddering. My body, though most of the wounds from the slavers had healed, ached from new bruises. My elbow flared, and my wrist still throbbed if I used it too much. I’d definitely strained it earlier.  

 

All night, I battled with repeating nausea and a body too hot. I couldn’t evict the fright from my lungs or the shame in my heart. Not because of what Levi did—touched, made me wet against my wishes—but because of the dark part that wanted him to take me. I wanted it so damn much. I was being punished for my sick desires. I was a bad, bad person and deserved my fate. I brought this nightmare with my wicked thoughts. Levi was my curse.

 

The night had been restless, and the coming of morning was no less reassuring. The thought of Levi had dread sparking in my heart.  _Maybe I can hide here,_ I thought. _Stay in this room until I wither away and die._

 

Admittedly, the thought of killing myself had a certain appeal to it, but I wasn’t going to give up. I wasn’t weak. I refused to give up.  _You have to make it out. If not for yourself, than for Mikasa._

 

With a shaky breath, I sat up and prepared for the day to come.

 

A knock at my door had me jumping from instinctual fear. I bit my lip and called out a hesitant “Yes?”. I bit my lip, anxious, wondering if it was Levi, coming for me again. If I was about to be raped. He had said  _Not tonight_. He’d never made promises past last night, which meant I wasn’t safe. I was never safe.

 

“ _Esclave_? It’s me Hanji. I’m coming in, dear.” I let out a relieved breath and watched as she slowly opened the door, peeking her face in, and grinned at me. She entered the room all the way, making her way to sit beside me on the bed. Her hand touched my shoulder and rubbed it softly. “How are you holding up?”

 

I shrugged, lip tearing in between my teeth. “It gets easier, you know.” she said, and I glanced at her. Her expression was somewhat bitter, her voice twisted with anger, struggling her own issues and hurt. I wondered if she had been a slave, like me. My head cocked. “Was it the same for you?” I questioned, and she shook her head. “No,  _Maître_ Levi never laid a finger on me. There were others, though.”

 

He’d never laid a finger on her? Then why the hell did he torture me? Anger dug a pit in my stomach, resentment of sorts, but I shoved it down to continue with Hanji. “Levi may be many things, but he’s not the worst, I can assure you.”

 

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, almost anxiously, and I caught something. I grabbed her hand gently, fingers lightly tracing the circular scars adorning her hands. I’d noticed them before, but it never really clicked what they were. Large cigarette burns peppered her skin. “They did this to you?” I questioned. Her eyes looked stormy, but she gave me a smile laced with dryness. “Levi is a good man, esclave. It may not be my place, but perhaps I could offer some advice?”

 

I gave her a curious look, and she continued at my silent confirmation. “Let go. It doesn’t have to be forever, but allow yourself to relax. It doesn’t have to be wrong if he treats you right.” Her words were insane, but some small part of me considered it. How would it feel to forget about Eren for a while? To play a pantomime of the perfect slave. Eren would disappear and  _Esclave_ would take his place. I’d be the perfect toy, all the while searching for a way to run.

 

No. I met her eyes steadily. “You know I can’t.” I said. She gave a soft sigh, as though she’d expected me to respond as such, and nodded her head. “I understand.” She squeezed my hand and stood, gently pulling me in an upright position. “Let’s go get you dressed and something to eat, eh?”

 

I’d been recycling the same clothes for the past week or so, and expected to continue to wear those, but Hanji gave me pause. “ _Maître_  has made several purchases of clothing for you to wear. Come with me, and we’ll get you in fresh clothes.”

 

I followed her to another one of the guest bedrooms, swinging open a closet full of all sorts of designer clothes. And… my mouth turned downwards at the sight of dresses. I held one of them gingerly, a smooth silver material with a sweetheart neckline. “Why would he get me dresses?” I asked, turning to catch her eye. She giggled. “I think you know very well.” Her grin was contagious, but the idea of Levi wanting me to dress up like a Barbie soured my mood.

 

I grabbed dark wash skinny jeans and a burgundy sweater, gripping them closely to my chest. “These will do.” I remarked. They were obviously designer brands, from their make and materials. Different from the clothes I’d been wearing so far.  She raised her brow. “Wearing unflattering clothes to hide your figure from Levi won’t work, you know. You don’t know him like I do. He’s… different around you.”

 

My scowl deepened.  _Yeah, if my different you mean extra rape-y,_ I thought bitterly. I despised her tone—the almost maternal love in her voice. What did she mean, different? Perhaps he wasn’t normally a horny bastard—just my luck to bring out that side of him. Before I could ask, she brushed past and hovered by the door. “Come down when you’re done. I’ll give you some privacy.” With a kind smile, she shut the door, leaving me with my thoughts.

 

I moved back to my room to shower, relishing in the hot water, and dressed quickly, though the only underwear I could find was red lacy lingerie. I shook my head at the offending article. I refused to wear anything lacy or sexy, not for Levi’s benefit. I decided to go commando, just to rebel in my own small way.   

 

Once dressed, I headed downstairs and found Hanji in the lounge. The weak winter sun shone patches of brightness on the white carpet like golden pools. Everything about the house looked as if it belonged in a waxworks or museum. It was all too perfect and neat. Where was the haphazardness of life: the pair of shoes by the door, a dirty glass on the coffee table? It was practically sterile. I longed for my flat with Mikasa; she was a little OCD but I was a complete slob, so the place had  _character_. It was lived in and welcoming, where this place felt like a mausoleum.

 

“Do you want to come help us cook?  _Maître_ Levi has duck à l'orange on Sundays. It takes a while to prepare.” Right. The past week I’d helped in the kitchen, but that was before Levi. I hadn’t cooked for him, and the thought of making something for him had me second guessing the arrangement.

 

Petra, who had made her way in, poked me playfully. “Oh, come on. It’s not that bad.” I let loose a breath, shrugging. “Sure, I’ll help.” I said, pushing my resentment down. I wouldn’t let him control the little moments of my pleasure. The only time I’d felt happy here had been working with the staff, so why the hell not? Just because it was for Levi didn’t mean it had to affect my fun.  

 

* * *

 

 

I felt ridiculous, standing in the middle of the kitchen, coated in flour and surrounded by the tangy smell of citrus. Petra was humming softly as she pulled a roasted duck from the oven, and Hanji was kneading some sort of dough, telling me stories of her college days. From what she said, she’d lived pretty recklessly when she was my age. Her sex and drug exploits made a rockstar look tame. Thankfully, she kept a steady grin, focusing on the lessons she learned rather than the bitterness she should’ve felt. I envied her ability to learn to move past things.

 

But all those relaxed feelings flew away as Levi strode into the kitchen. I froze, hands tightening around a pan of roasted rosemary potatoes. His presence filled the kitchen. He looked like a resplendent peacock in a royal blue suit and crimson shirt. His straight hair shone under the kitchen lights, while his pale silver eyes smoldered as they took in the sight before him.

 

My whole body reacted, freezing in fear while my own eyes took in his figure. He watched me, before glancing at Hanji and barking out some french.  _“Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?”_ Levi snapped, glaring at both Hanji and Petra, shoulders tense with fury. Petra blinked several times in shock as Hanji launched into speaking, almost scoldingly, to Levi. He shook his head as the two spoke, practically arguing, and Petra got involved as well. If I didn’t loathe him so much, I would feel bad for him. Hanji was pretty threatening when she was upset, and he was getting ganged up on by the two feisty girls.

 

With a sound snap of his voice and a quick glare, he shut them down. Whatever they were trying to do had failed. Dismissing the two without a second thought, his eyes looked me up and down in one arrogant sweep. “What are you doing in here? You’re a slave, not the hired help. Get out.” He leaned closer, brushing my cheek with a hard hand. I leaned away from his touch, recoiling from his smooth fingers. His gaze darkened and he cleared his throat. “Go bathe, you’re filthy.” was all he said, and something in his gaze made me fear his temper much more than before. I had a feeling he was barely reining himself in, and that it would serve me best to do as he demanded.  

I shuffled away, angry at being so swiftly controlled and dismissed. How dare he send me away from the kitchen? I huffed out a breath and made my way up the steps, wiping at the flour on the nice designer shirt I wore. I changed into a fresh sweater, but left the jeans, and went back downstairs. I went to re-enter the kitchen, but Levi let out a sharp command to have me join him in the study.

 

I walked in at a brisk pace and eyed his imposing stature. I leaned against the mahogany desk and raised my brow expectantly. He cleared his throat and began to speak in his accented tone. “Tomorrow we will be having company. I expect you to be on your best behavior.” Ah, I see. He didn’t want me acting out. What kind of man let his slave backtalk? Ugh. “What sort of company?” I asked. He narrowed his eyes and stood. “It doesn’t matter. Just watch yourself, or there will be severe repercussions.”

 

He moved to leave, but my curiosity propelled me forward and had me grabbing his hand. He stared in shock. “Wait. Will they… hurt me? These people?” The fear of having someone else harm me, or touch me, caused me to shudder. He pulled his hand from my own and shook his head. His gaze turned dark, though I couldn’t tell if it was from my actions or was motivated by some other thought. “No, esclave. You will not be harmed.”

 

He left, and I stared for a moment at his retreating figure. For some strange reason, I believed he would protect me. He was my master, and despite what he said, some part of him cared about me, however small. I kinew not who our visitors were, but with a faithfulness I couldn’t understand, I knew my master would keep me safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?”- What the hell is he doing here?


	7. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren dreams of home, and prepares himself for the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert  
> Not my work until chapter 12  
> All right to champagne_enema

Levi’s previous announcement of company left me unsettled for the remainder of the day. My mind was a blur of anxiety and questions, so much so that I couldn't stomach down food and locked myself in my room, alone with nothing but my anxiety to keep me company.

 

    It took what felt like years to drift to sleep. I struggled to fight the fear and calm to unsteady roll of my stomach, praying that sleep would come to me, but when it did I was struck with the restfulness that rivalled my conscience anxiety. Every time I drifted to sleep, I was plagued with nightmares of a hooded figure grabbing me and dragging me into an unknown dark abyss. The dreams left me chilled to the bone, until finally I decided to forgo sleep and leave the comfort of my room.

 

    The darkness of the house played tricks on my mind as I crept down the stairs. I held my breath, my eyes darting back and forth as if expecting an apparition to grab at me, not unlike my nightmares. I settled myself in the library, flicking on the light and moving to sit in one of the maroon leather chairs, grabbing a random book as I went. I curled my legs beside me and pulled my sweater tighter around my bones. My thin fingers traced the spine of the large hardback as I read the title. _Wuthering Heights_. I remembered one of my friends back home, Armin, talking about the novel. I wondered how many books Levi had, and how many of them were in English like the one in my hand. Glancing back down at it, I wondered why he had any books in English at all.

 

    I opened the book and began to read. I’d never been a big reader growing up. I always liked to play sports or hang out with friends. Books were never something I found entertaining. I wasn’t sure what made me decide to read, or why I’d chosen this exact book, but I found myself enraptured in the story. I had to read each sentence at least twice to grasp the meaning of what was being said, but admittedly it was a good distraction from what lie back in my bedroom. I sunk into the story, letting the words roll around me and comfort me.

 

Slowly the sun began to rise, casting the library in the soft hues of dawn. I forced myself to read until my eyes couldn’t stay open, and I slowly drifted into blissful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

    “Eren, wake up.” I jolted awake, my own name sounding strange in my ears. It had been so long since I’d heard that voice, heard that name being spoken aloud. My eyes, still bleary with sleep, trained on the familiar face of my sister. Choppy black hair cut short at the shoulders, straight bangs, and slanted grey eyes met my own. She gave me a small smile, her thin lips conforming into a welcoming expression. “Come on, Eren. I can’t wait all day.” I blinked in a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. She raised a brow at my expression. “Don’t tell me you forgot. It’s Armin’s birthday.”

 

 _Armin…_ That couldn’t be right. His birthday was in November. Wasn’t it winter? I seemed to remember it being snowy, so cold that the chill penetrated into my soul. I blinked again, trying to fight the fuzziness in my brain. All I could remember was cold water, crooked smiles, and silver eyes.  _What?_

 

    “Oh, whoops.” I said blearily, forcing a laugh. My expression turned sheepish. Mikasa rolled her eyes and moved away, her secretive smile toying with the corners of her thin lips. “Well, hurry up and get dressed. We’re leaving for lunch in half an hour.”  

 

    I moved to change sluggishly, brows furrowing at the sight of my bare chest. Creamy caramel skin met my eyes, but for some reason all I could remember was bruises littering my body. My arms looked too plump, thighs too muscled from my daily walk to work and the occasional exercise.   _What the hell is wrong with me?  
_

 

    I slipped on a dark green sweater and a pair of jeans, running my fingers through my hair nervously, my eyes still trained on my figure. I heard Mikasa call my name from the other room, sounding agitated.  _Eren_. It sounded weird, like it wasn’t my name at all. I took one last look at my reflection and left.

 

    Mikasa told me we were meeting Armin at some ritzy restaurant downtown. I sat next to her in her car, watching the familiar city skyline through the window curiously. I felt almost desperate, hungry for the view of home, almost like if I didn’t absorb the sights now I would never see them again. Inhaling, I flicked on the radio to distract myself. Mikasa glanced at me from the corner of her eye. “You alright, Eren?”

 

    I ignored my discomfort at hearing my name and shrugged. “Yeah, I dunno. I feel weird, though. Anxious.”

 

    “Have any nightmares lately?” she questioned, concerned. She had good reason to worry. After our mother died, I’d had these terrible nightmares that I couldn't remember and woke up screaming bloody murder every night. I never knew what happened in the dream, but my body recognized it as something to be utterly terrified of, and I hadn't been able to sleep well for months. I’d gone to the doctor, been put on a bunch of drugs, and after several years they finally went away. I wanted to say no to her question, but it felt like I had ended up having a nightmare. Like maybe I’d forgotten that I’d had a bad dream. “Nope. I’m nightmare free, ‘kasa.” I lied, shaking off my weird sense of foreboding. I let my hair cover my ears, the telltale sign of my dishonesty.

 

    Armin was already sitting when we arrived at the restaurant, some fancy french place where I couldn’t pronounce the name. I sat across from him, startling him from the book he had his nose pressed into. “Whatcha readin’?” He lifted the book, showcasing the title.  _Wuthering Heights._ My brain hurt at the achingly familiar title.

 

    “Sweet. Is it good?” He did a double take at my inquiry, and I couldn’t blame him. Normally, I couldn’t care less about whatever shit he was reading. “It’s good, I guess. The characters are a bit hard to like.”My mouth moved on autopilot, like I couldn't control what I was saying. “But that’s the best part, right? How every character is flawed, kinda like real life. No one is perfect.” His eyes widened, and he shared a startled look with Mikasa. “Have you read this before?” It took me a bit to respond. “I… think? Maybe, like, a long time ago. I dunno.”  

 

    The waiter arriving interrupted any further conversation. “I’ll have the  _duck à l'orange_.” I ordered confidently, not even glancing at the menu, and I sensed another look being shared between my companions.The two ordered their food and continued their shared glance, as if I wasn’t sitting right next to them. “What’s wrong, guys?” I asked. Instead of responding, Mikasa placed her hand on mine. “Eren.” she said sternly, and I jumped at her tone. Her voice sounded different, deeper. Like silk.

 

“What?” I whispered, voice choked inexplicably. She grabbed my face, fingers long and cold as she stared into my eyes. Their silver color captivated my senses. Wait… silver?

 

“Wake up,  _esclave_. Wake up.”

 

* * *

 

 

    I groaned as I came to, my eyes immediately filled with Levi’s large form, his thin fingers digging into my cheeks. I jumped back in shock, eyes wide as saucers. “What the hell are you doing in here?” he demanded. I blinked several times, mind still sluggish from sleep. “Huh?”

 

    His eyes remained narrowed. My brow furrowed, brain still fuzzy from my dream. “Uh, I couldn’t sleep.” His fingers left my face and he stood up straight. “And you thought you would just take liberty of my library? Did you forget you’re not a guest?” he snapped.  _Shit_. I averted my eyes, tearing my bottom lip between my teeth nervously. He gave an irritated sigh and shook his head. “Our guests will be here shortly, so go get ready.” I bobbed my head, struck mute, and stood quickly. “Don’t leave me waiting,  _esclave_ , or there will be severe repercussions.” he warned as I moved past, causing me to jump.

 

    Thus far, I’d still been confused from sleep, but his sobering words brought back my indignation and anger. “Fuck off.” I snapped, leaving a shocked Levi behind me.

 

    In my room, I stared at my body in the mirror, remembering my dream, and aching for it to be real. I missed my sister and Armin, I missed my smooth skin, I missed hearing my name. All of that was a part of my past, and my future lay bleak before me.

 

    The jeans and the navy button up shirt felt rough against my sensitive skin. I blinked slowly, upset beyond compare, and took a deep breath. Levi had said not to leave him waiting, and all I wanted to do was fight him, but there was a nagging fear that held me back. If I fought too hard, rebelled too much, I was terror stricken that he would go all the way and rape me.

 

    I made my way down the vast steps, following the sound of voices intermingling. The murmur of multiple voices had me freeze, anxiety coiling in my gut at the prospect of meeting new people. A new plethora of sick bastards just like Levi.  _You can do this,_ I thought to myself, steeling my reserve. My breath left me in a frenzied whoosh of anxiety as I turned to make my way into the room of horrors that awaited me.

 


	8. The Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis P.O.V with some backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine

The boy sat in his room, thin eyes trained on the door as he counted the seconds ticking by. He had turned off the light, leaving the vast chamber shrouded in chilling shadows. His breath was slow and measured.

 

    A cry erupted throughout the house, not of pleasure but of pain. The boy knew that sound. He knew it well, heard it every night when his father thought the house was asleep. When his bastard of a sire crept into the basement, met the array of young girls bound to the walls of his own personal crypt.

 

His mouth tasted sour, his eyes cramping shut to block out the horrified screams. He wondered if his mother heard what happened, if she knew her husband cheated on her again and again with innocent women who’d been abducted from their homes.

 

 _Why?_ the boy wondered.  _Is mother so bad that he needs to find pleasure somewhere else? In someone unwilling?_

 

The strangled cry turned way to silence. He flinched at the implications of what that could mean, let the disgust at his father roll over him in waves.  _I hate him. I will never be him._

 

* * *

    Levi sat in his coffee colored leather chair, silver eyes watching his guests with keen interest. Erwin Smith, a bulky blonde German, with a voice like crackling embers and noble features. Nile Dawk, a despicable looking man, with beady eyes that shifted from left to right like something that crawled out of the sewer. And Rico Brzenska, with an intense look to her thin features. All of them work associates, but hardly friends. Erwin, maybe, was the closest to a friend among them. He’d been there for Levi, once, when he had called the blonde with a solemn resolve and blood marring his features.

    Maybe Erwin, but the others he watched. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

    The door to the study opened slowly, smoothly, revealing  _him_. The slave. The enchanter with honeyed skin and eyes like scotch. He wore dark jeans, slim but not as revealing as Levi would have liked, and a navy blue button up. He’d left the top two buttons undone, revealing a sliver of smooth skin that Levi wanted to bite.

    Levi shook his head slightly to remove to lust entering his thoughts and schooled his expression into something less revealing.  _Esclave_ stood in the doorway, almost uncertainly, doe-eyes moving to Levi’s form. His gaze hardened at meeting Levi, and he quickly surveyed the rest of the room.

    Levi remembered the fear in his gaze when he’d been informed of today.  _“Will they… hurt me? These people?”_ His chest had constricted. Not if Levi could help it. His little slave, his little fighter, was  _his_. He’d been reminded of how weak the boy was, despite his anger and determination. Like a sparrow, caught in Levi’s cage. His pet to protect and punish as he pleased.

_You bastard._ His frown was further pronounced at his train of thought. He wasn’t this person. He’d fought being this person his whole life. Owning and subduing slaves was sick. He;d grown up knowing that once he gained power, he would put an end to all this. But here Levi was, with his own  _esclave_.   

“  _Est-ce mon petit cadeau?_ ” inquired the sickening voice of Dawk.  _Is this my little gift?_ Levi turned to him, slightly bobbing his head. “  _Oui_.” Dawk grinned and clapped his hands together, before beckoning the boy to come closer.  _Esclave_ turned to him for confirmation (or maybe reassurance? Levi couldn’t tell) and at his master’s wave, the boy walked to stand before Dawk.

“  _Il est merveilleux._ ” Dawk commented, before glancing at the slave. “You speak French, no?” he asked him.  _Esclave_ shook his head mutely, causing Dawk to glance back at Levi. “  _Il est vicié, mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez attendre de Titan?”_ he quipped, before grinning at esclave.  _He's flawed, but what can you expect from Titan?_ Right, Titan. The elusive omega traders, who Levi was intent on destroying.

Rico remained silent as she watched him. Erwin piped up from his own seat. “  _il est maigre. Le nourris-tu bien?_ ” Leave it to Erwin to ask if Levi has been feeding the damn kid. When has Levi ever failed in taking care of the girls? “  _Bien sûr._ ” Levi scoffed.  _Of course._

Dawk was eyeing  _esclave_ like a piece of meat, sickeningly trailing his supple body with his eyes. “You are very pretty.” Dawk commented to the boy, his slimy hand moving to grope his thigh. To Levi’s amusement, his face twisted in disgust. “Hands off, asshole.” he snapped, jerking away from Dawk. Levi fought a smile, something resembling pride swelling inside of him.

Dawk frowned, his thin lips pressing together so tightly they disappeared. He glanced back at Levi, brow raised. “  _Puis-je le punir?_ ” Levi’s head shook with barely concealed anger. Like hell he would let Dawk punish one of  _his_ slaves.

“  _Esclave_.” Levi growled out, motioning for the boy to come closer. Surprisingly, he obeyed. “It is best if you return to your quarters.” he said, eyes meeting the younger boy’s amber orbs. He hesitated, just for a moment, before bobbing his head and turning to leave.

Everyone watched him go, their eyes trained on the wild sparrow Levi had captured and kept captive, his trophy.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy was twelve when she died. His mother. The funeral was held on the estate, amidst the vast expanse of crisp grass and budding roses. His father held his hand with a vice-like grip, his silver eyes staring straight ahead, unseeing. Bloodshot eyes, the boy noticed. Alcohol tinged breath as he knelt down to look his son in the eyes.

 

    He gave his son a long, measured look as they lowered his mother into the ground. He watched the thick tears stream down the child’s face, placed his hands on his shoulders, and said “  _Elle était une mort nécessaire. Oublié-la._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“He sure is something.” Erwin commented from his seat in the study. Levi scowled at the English, sounding thick on the German’s tongue, and raised his brow in question. Erwin gave a thin grin. “I figure you need the practice.” he answered.

 

    Levi crossed his legs, sipping at the dark wine in his glass. Rico and Dawk had left some time ago, leaving just him and Erwin to talk freely. Thus far, the two had remained in companionable silence, but no doubt Erwin was itching to ask about  _esclave_. Levi stared down in his glass at the pool of liquid, deep like blood, dripping from fingers, splattering against his face as he stabbed and  _stabbed and stabbed_ ―

 

    “But he’s different from the others.” Erwin’s voice shook him from his thought. “That is… a mild way to put it.” Erwin chuckled, his small grin growing. “You like him?”

 

    Levi gave pause, thought about how to respond, and spoke in a smooth voice. “He fights when no one else did. I admire him.” Erwin’s grin grew, if that was possible. “And the sex?” he questioned. Levi’s lips involuntarily upturned and he said, almost without thinking, “Insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations   
> Oui - yes  
> Il est merveilleux.- he is wonderful  
> il est maigre. Le nourris-tu bien? - he is skinny. Do you feed him well?  
> Puis-je le punir? - Can I punish him?  
> Elle était une mort nécessaire. Oublié-la. - She was a necessary death. Forget her.


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my work..yet

_I can’t keep doing this._

 

    My eye twitched as I scrubbed at the crusted food accumulated on the dirty dish, fingers pruning from prolonged water soaking. Hanji stood beside me, humming to herself softly, her own hands busied with dishes. I liked to do mediocre things like cleaning, despite my less than enthusiastic mindsight. Something about it seemed so normal, like a reminder that I was still human. Sometimes I felt like I was forgetting I was a real person. I was losing track of the days. Was it Monday or Tuesday? Was it even still Winter?  

 

    The longer I stayed in this prison, the more I lost my touch with reality. I knew I had to leave soon, hopefully within the next week, but I wasn’t sure exactly how. I could no longer focus on my task, my brain screaming  _ESCAPE_ in a loop of desperation.

 

    I flushed, gulping heavily as I turned to glance at Hanji, who stood scrubbing at dishes beside me. She hummed to herself happily, though I didn’t recognize the song it still soothed my frazzled nerves. Now, however, I doubted anything could soothe my urge to flee. I felt like a bird in a cage, fighting against captivity.

 

     _Crash!_ I jerked back, eyes wide as I stared at the shattered dish against the kitchen floor. Hanji froze, giving me a concerned look and glancing down at the dish I’d just dropped. “Are you… alright?” My hands shook anxiously, I felt jittery. “Yeah, I’m… fine, just…” I inhaled deeply. I gave her a sideways glance. “Not feeling well, I guess.”

 

    She patted my back. “I’ll go get something to clean this up.” She left swiftly, leaving me alone. I bent over and slowly picked up the shards, somehow managing to cut my palm on the glass. I didn’t react, simply stared at the blood welling up in my cut. It dripped on the white floor. I stared.

 

    “Oh, my! Come here,  _Esclave_. Let me take care of that.” Hanji put down the dustpan she held and guided my hand under the running water. I mutely watched the water turn pink, detached.

 

    Once done, Hanji wrapped my hand in gauze. She held my face momentarily and rubbed my back. “Why don’t you take a break, hmm? Go get some rest.” I bobbed my head and gave her a grateful, though weak, smile.

 

I made my way through the house, feet padding against the hardwood flooring. To my shock, the front door was wide open.  _Now’s your chance_. I thought, glancing around to see if any guards were around. The house remained empty. I trembled with elation as I hurriedly rushed through the door. In the driveway was one of the sleek black cras, the door hanging open. Gasping with adrenaline, I checked to see if keys dangled in the ignition.

 

Nothing.

 

 _Shit!_ I couldn’t drive to freedom, but I could stowaway while whoever was leaving drove. Not wanting to be discouraged, I tried the back door, almost crying in relief when it opened.

 

I slipped inside, crouching down as low as I could behind the passenger seat in the footwell, curling my body in on itself. I held my breath and waited, counting my heartbeats as it thundered in my chest.

 

I wasn’t sure how much time passed; It felt like hours, but it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes, tops. The front door opened and Gunter, the gardener, slipped in. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he shoved the keys in and turned on the car. I froze, breathing softly through my nose. I curled smaller as Gunter put the vehicle into gear and rolled smoothly into motion. The crunching of gravel sounded loud and the three-horse fountain disappeared as we drove away.

 

The further we travelled, the more I panicked. This could go terribly wrong, but if it worked, I’d never see Levi again. Never hear his voice or smell his unique scent. Something deep inside panged uncomfortably. I couldn’t describe it, but I pushed the uncomfortable feeling down. There was no more second guessing my actions.

 

Every roll of the tires brought a cocktail of eagerness and disappointment. My life would belong to me again. My body would return to being dormant, hiding its secret desires. My hands curled with fury. I couldn’t afford to feel anything but hatred for Levi. Hopefully, over time, my senses would belong to me again. I would forget about this nightmare.

 

Excitement bubbled beneath layers of apprehension as we drove in silence away from hell, toward salvation.

 

* * *

 

 

The car slowed to a stop after around an hour of me crouching silently, my body screaming to stretch out. Gunter parked and stepped out of the car, walking away, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My body shook with the need to flee, but I waited an agonizing minute  for him to leave. Slowly, I unfolded from the floor, reaching to unlock the door. I tried to clamber out quickly, but my legs cramped and I sprawled in the path of an elderly woman. Pretty cobblestones bit my ass as I looked up.

 

She frowned, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder. “ _Excusez-moi_ ,” she said, inching around, continuing on her way.

 

Pedestrians skirted the car, and cute ancient buildings hovered in French glory. The busy street looked the epitome of France. Quaint shop signs dangled in front of wonky buildings with flower baskets and fresh fruit in bushels looking waxy and delicious in the winter sun. Everything was written in French, and I knew I’d be lost within a moment. Where the hell was this place? Were we close to Paris?

 

I stood quickly, stretch my body, before rushing across the street into a cafe. The door jingled, the smell of coffee bombarded my nose. I rushed to the counter, giving the barista a frantic look. “English?” I asked. She shook her head and gestured for me to wait a moment. She called out someone’s name, and an elderly man made is way out from the back room.

 

“Hello.” he greeted in a thick French accent. “May I borrow your phone?” I asked, mouth dry as I prayed for a positive answer. He gave me a curious look and nodded, pulling a sleek phone from his pocket.

 

My hands shook, apprehension tickled my spine. Fingers hovered over the emergency call buttons, but I couldn’t dial. I needed to hear another voice first. I pressed the number I knew by heart and tears burst forth as the call connected. It rang and rang for an eternity. Please, pick up.

 

“Hi, you’ve reached Mikasa. Call me back.” I sobbed, hearing her voice making me teary, and said “Mika, it’s me, Eren. I don’t even know where to start. I just, I’m sorry, I need you to help me. Find me. I’ve been kidnapped by a man, Levi Ackerman. In France, I don’t know where the fuck exactly. I’ll try to get to an embassy or something, I dunno.” I laughed nervously. “Please, Mika. I love you so mu―” The dial tone beeped, signifying the end of the message, and I groaned.

 

The man cocked his head and held out his hand. The other barista stood beside him threateningly. I had a feeling I’d outstayed my welcome. I handed him his phone and tried not to cry.

 

The bell jingled, and I glanced over. Gunter, eyes wide as he took in my form, stood in the doorway. “ _Esclave_? What the―” I threw myself past him, legs burning as I ran outside into the street. A car honked, startling me, but I kept going as fast as I could to get away from Gunter.

 

A car screeched to a halt, missing me by millimeters. My heart catapulted into my throat as the bumper whispered against my knees. “  _Putain de merde_!” The youngish man with brown hair opened the car door, waving an angry hand.

 

I latched onto his eyes, entreating instincts to say if he could be trusted. Could he save me? I ran to the driver’s side, and gripped the door with white fingers. “Please. Take me to the police. I’ve been kidnapped.”

 

I looked behind me, expecting to see Gunter within grabbing distance. I was an exposed target, standing in the middle of a blocked road. The guy looked me up and down, nostrils flaring as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Brown eyes glazed with confusion, and I suffered a pang of fear. He wouldn’t help.

 

I backed up, bunching muscles to run again.

 

Just as I was about to take off, he shouted, “Wait! I take. I take.” He ran around the front of the car and opened the passenger door.Hesitation filled me, looking into the small sedan. Was this a case of jumping out of the pan and into the fire?

 

“ _Esclave_!”

 

Heart spurted with terror; I threw myself into the car. I couldn’t breathe as Gunter fought his way through lingering pedestrians, eyes locked on me. The guy jumped into action and ran to the driver’s seat. He slammed the car into gear, and we peeled forward with a roar of the engine. Gunter slammed the car roof as we zoomed away, bypassing other cars, and jumping the curb.

 

I peered at the guy—my rescuer. His mouth thinned to a white line, navigating the road at hyper speed. I wanted to hug him, crush him in thankfulness.

 

Twisting in the seat, I stared out the back window. Gunter jumped up and down in the street, yanking his black hair. He yelled something and threw his hands up, before sprinting back to where he parked.

 

Breathing hard, I swiveled to face the front, trying to calm down. I’d done it. I was free.

 

* * *

 

 

The stranger dropped me off at a gas station, maybe an hour away. I couldn’t thank him more if I tried as I stepped out of the car, tears budding in my eyes gratefully. It was dark outside, the small gas station the only building in sight.

 

    I plopped down on the curb, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes as I breathed. I shook, my breath puffing out before me in the cold night air. I would go inside to call the police in a few minutes, I just wanted to get ahold of myself and asses the situation.

 

    My body flushed uncomfortably as I sat, so I fanned my face. My skin felt feverish, my body shaky. Was I getting sick? I couldn’t place the feeling, but I could tell whatever it was wasn’t good. My eyes screwed shut as I felt a tightness in my stomach.  _Wait…._

 

    Something trickled out of my ass, and realization hit me like a truck. Of all fucking times,  _now_ I had to start my heat?

 

    “Shit! Shit, motherfucking  _shit_!” I swore, trying to stand. My legs wobbled, causing me to collapse back on the ground. I groaned, shuddering at the disgusting feeling of slick between my legs.

 

    I was so wrapped up in my own turmoil that I didn’t notice the approach of someone until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, glancing up at the shadowed man standing above me. He leered disgustingly, the recognizable scent of an alpha flooding my senses. Well, fuck.

 

    He grabbed me roughly, and I attempted to yank away from him, but I was too weak.  _Stupid_ , I thought to myself. I had escaped one rapist only to be caught by another one.

  
    “  _viens avec moi._ ” was all he said, before I was overcome with my heat and slipped into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations   
> Putain de merde- What the hell?  
> viens avec moi- come with me


	10. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren suffers at the hands of his new captor.

I groaned as I came to, my body swaying in a back and forth motion, a sure sign of being carried. Slung over someone’s back, to be precise. I blinked around at my surroundings, trying to discern where the hell I was being carried. All I could see was a hallway.

 

    I was doomed. Straight up doomed. Abruptly, the brute carrying me slammed open a door and flung me down on the ground, hard. I groaned and blinked up at him. He looked familiar. Strong features and blue eyes. My brain was fuzzy, so I couldn’t tell.

 

    My heat was still in full force, causing my body to tremble weakly. Desire bubbled inside my gut, but looking at the asshole above me, the scent of alpha invading my senses, I realized that I certainly didn’t want this bastard touching me.

 

    He squatted down before me, eying my pliant form hungrily. “You’re Ackerman’s new toy, no?” he asked in halting English. I froze. He knew who I was. That meant this wasn’t random.  _Oh!_ I knew where he was from! He was one of the guards working for Levi. So that meant he was taking me back.  _Shit_.

 

    I remained mute, eyeing him uncertainly. His fist collided with my face abruptly and I gasped in pain as my head jerked back. “Do not test me, whore. I’m not as lenient as your master. Speak.”

 

    “Y-yeah. I’m one of Levi’s.” I whispered, testing my now swelling jaw. Damn, that’s gonna bruise. And just when I began to look like a normal human again, too…

 

    His grin could only be described as malicious at my admission, and he stood up gleefully. “Finally! A way to get back at that bastard.” Oh! Oh, shit. He wasn’t going to return me to Levi. No, he was going to use me to hurt him. Probably kill me to send a message. Fucking hell.

 

    “That cunt Ackerman has a lot to answer for, and we’re gonna take those answers from you.” He licked his lips. “The moment I recognized you, I couldn’t believe my fucking luck! He lied to us, and now you’re the one who will pay.”

 

    I glared up. “I’m not an object to take your revenge out on. If you have issues with Levi, take it up with him!” The asshole laughed. “Oh, treasure. You are the perfect revenge.” He removed his brown jacket, shrugging it to the floor. “I am curious, though. How many girls does he have now?”

 

I clamped my lips closed. Levi had conned me into believing I was his only slave—his only plaything. Unexplainable jealousy gripped my heart. But, of course, I knew better. I wasn’t special, just another worthless object. He didn’t care about me. He didn’t have emotions, and he trafficked omegas. He was worse than the men who kidnapped me—at least they wore their true colours. Levi was a chameleon, so clever at hiding the truth.

 

He moved to stand in front of my, dirty boot pushing against my chest roughly and slamming me onto the ground. Normally, I wouldn’t be so pliant, but my heat made my head foggy. My limbs, weak and limp, were as useful as cooked noodles.

 

He wasted no time in clambering on top; his entire body made me retch. He reeked of cigarettes and sourness, and he pulled my legs apart as if they were matchsticks. He looked like a giant wildebeest, about to mount and rut to death. My chest rose and fell; vision flickered with black spots as I hyperventilated. “Stop!”

 

He laughed, sinister features turned in amusement. “Keep begging, treasure. No one will hear you.”

 

Oh, God.  _Oh, God_. This was really going to happen. No humanity shone in his eyes. There wasn’t anyone to save me. No Levi, no Hanji, no police, no Mikasa. I whimpered, squeezing my eyes closed as the bastard unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them off. He did the same to my boxers, so I scratched at his thick wrists, trying to make him let go of me.

 

He growled, letting go with one hand to slap me. The sound of palm hitting flesh ricocheted around the room. He slapped me again, coaxing tears to stream. Then he reached down, snaking a hand inside my t-shirt, pinching my nipple so hard I saw jagged stars.

 

I wanted to shut up, to fade away into some deep hole where no one could touch or harm me, but everything was so vivid. I couldn’t stop the sobs from slipping from my mouth, pleas against  uncaring ears.

 

 _Just let go_ , said a voice in my head. A memory, or some premonition, I wasn’t sure. It sounded like Mikasa, like home, and I sobbed even louder against the fingers prying at me, spreading my unwilling body.

 

I saw her face. If I closed my eyes, I could picture her timid smile. Her fingers running through my hair. Happiness. I was happy once, content with my little life. If I just forgot, deluded myself into thinking I was anywhere but here, it wasn’t so bad. I ignored the musky scent of alpha, pushed aside the disgust and horror, and became limp. Nothing could touch me in my bubble. I was, for once, safe.

 

Wait. No. It was fading. My peace dissipated like smoke before my very eyes. The big bastard leaned above me, nudging me with his cock. My body revolted, stomach snarled, and tears flurried down my cheeks.  _No, no, no._

 

He grunted, forcing his way inside. My flesh rejected him, burning with violation.

 

A loud bang sounded from somewhere in the house; Brute faltered in rhythm. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn’t want to see if more men arrived—if I’d be subjected to endless purgatory. I never wanted to open my eyes again.

 

Another bang, sharp and loud and  _there_ , erupted and a gurgled scream had me shuddering.  _Don’t open your eyes._ The pressure inside of me was gone, the sick smell and heavy weight lifted from above me.

 

I opened my eyes when fingers touched my face, gentle and nearly reverent. Levi, standing over me, fury in his eyes somehow tamed as he gazed down at me. How? How did he find me? I couldn’t look away from the silver; my blood boiled. I heard voices, saw shuffling of guards of some sort from the corner of my eyes, but all I saw was him.

 

His voice was hoarse. “  _Esclave_.” he whispered. His voice shook me from the spell; I glanced to the side, my eyes focusing on the limp body of the man who’d raped me, his head blown in and splattered with blood and bits of flesh. I gagged, whether at his body or from what had just happened  I wasn’t sure, and bile spewed forth from my mouth. I shivered, my bare body aching from the overload of emotion I felt: Revulsion and horror, mixed in with desire sparked by Levi’s presence and my heat.

 

He reached out a hand and brushed back my hair tenderly.

 

In that moment, in my fragile and broken state, my feelings for Levi changed. No monster would treat me with such hands. No monster would save me from this nightmare. He did what Mikasa had never been able to do: he found me, killed for me. He rescued me from horror and protected me from the bastard who had hurt me.

 

Levi wasn’t the devil. No, he was my master and I belonged to him.


	11. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren home and helps him forget.

The trip back to the mansion was a blur. I remember Levi holding my limp body, and reassuring words whispered against my feverish skin. I remember my body aching for him. My body and mind were at peace with each other: though I felt sluggish, I was determined to wipe away the memories that plagued my mind.

 

Levi took my to his master suite. He placed me on the large master bed with surprising tenderness, brushing back my bangs for a moment and leaving to do God knows what. I watched him go forlornly; I felt lonely and bare without him. My body ached in ways I hadn’t ever really experienced before, and my brain kept providing haunting sensations of  what had occurred. It was like I could feel the blond bastard’s fingers on my skin.

 

I heard the sound of water running and realized Levi must be starting a bath. I realized a bath sounded almost like heaven right then.

 

When he reentered the room, I met his gaze intently. “How did you find me?” I inquired. He sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced back at me. I sat up to face him more directly. Levi gestured towards my leg with lean fingers. “Your tracker. You forgot to remove it when you left.”

 

His words had me wince in shame. Gods, I had tried to  _escape_. And here he was treating me kindly, like I deserved it. Guilt flooded my senses as I watched him with remorseful eyes. “And… Who was that man? The one who… you know….” I trailed off, unable to finish my question. “He used to work here as a guard. Reiner Braun.” His tone was sharp and bitter, pure rage flooding his features. His hand clenched into a fist, blunt nails digging into porcelain skin.

 

I was overcome and moved swiftly, placing my own hand over his and interlacing our fingers. He jolted in shock, eyes wide as they met mine. I trembled at the thought of him, Reiner. I remembered him from the manor, of course I remembered him. He’d been one of the nice guards. Well, less nice and more approachable, but the thought of his betrayal sent shivers down my spine. The taste of bile in my throat was strong, but I kept my gaze steady on Levi.

 

He squeezed my fingers reassuringly and stood, pulling me with him. “Come. The bath should be ready.” I let him pull me to the bathroom and help undress me.

 

Levi lowered me into the bathtub, fingers whispering across my burning skin. The heat of the water made my tense muscles relax; I almost forgot the bruises on my thighs and face. I let loose a sigh and almost collapsed, like my limbs had turned to jello.  

  
  
I must have been very absorbed in the sensations of the water, since I missed Levi undressing. Now naked, he slipped in behind me. The tub was large enough to fit more than three people, so it wasn't much of a squeeze, but he pressed himself against my back regardless of the room. I flushed at the feeling of him behind me. I was struck with the urge to turn and stare; I wanted to admire Levis body, to run my fingers reverently across his smooth alabaster skin, but he immersed himself in the water much too quickly and began to wash my back. Long digits massaged my muscles  I tensed, remembering  _other_  hands touching me, but he shushed and held me tenderly. "It's okay,  _esclave_. I won't hurt you."

  
  
I bobbed my head and let him continue, slowly relaxing at his soothing touch. He washed my body and hair with aching tenderness, and normally I would deny myself of such a feeling from him, but my heat muddled my mind. I wanted this so badly, and the removal of my natural inhibitions allowed me to take what I wanted, or who I wanted, for that matter. 

  
The feelings of his fingers on my skin made my arousal spark; my dick was slowly rising to attention, and the heady smell of my slick entered the air. By Levis sharp inhale, I knew he smelt it to. He nuzzled my neck, pressing his lips into my skin and sucking a mark, his teeth grazing the sensitive junction. I gasped and slightly turned my head, giving him a steady look. I surveyed his blown pupils, no doubt from arousal, probably mirroring my own, and I could feel his firm cock against my lower back. I bit my lip, relishing in the way his eyes trained intensely on the movement, and said "Please, Levi. I want you to erase what that bastard did to me."

  
  
And it was the truth. I wanted his touch to soothe my body. I wanted to replace tonight's memory with him. I wanted to think of nothing but my tender master making love to me.

  
  
He nodded, like he understood, and moved his lips to my shoulder, continuing to mark me up with his mouth. His fingers trailed to my lower stomach, teasingly, before wrapping around my hard cock and thumbing the slit. I gasped, twitching in his arms, but he held me tight.

  
He jerked my dick in slow moments, working me to a point of insatiable arousal. I felt wild and too hot, desperate for anything he could give me. But most importantly, I wanted him inside. 

  
"Please," I whispered, and he grunted as if my breathless plea was all he wanted. His hand left my cock and slipped down to my hole, water rippling around him as he moved. He pressed his thumb against the rim, enjoying my desperate rutting against him, and slowly slipped his index finger inside of me. 

  
It was weird, but good. Tight and foreign, but I found myself liking the stretch. I enjoyed the fullness of it, and could only imagine what his whole cock would feel like. My slick gave him easy access, and it didn’t take long to work three fingers inside, scissoring me open with precise movement.

 

Sweat pooled along my forehead as I panted, needy and wanting. I felt like I would come any minute. “Levi, hurry.” I moaned out, and as a response he crooked his fingers. I jerked as he made contact with my prostate, letting loose a high whine at the feeling.

 

He turned me around, balancing me on his lap effortlessly, and nudged my hole with his cock. I bit my lip harder, my eyes trained on his intense face.

 

He slipped it between the crack, teasingly, and I snapped at him in frustration. He grinned and slowly pushed in with halting movements. It burned, but I was far too gone to care, and grabbed his face almost angrily. He met my gaze with shock. "Levi, I want you to hurry the fuck up and fuck me like you mean it!" 

  
At that, he thrust in deeply, gasping out. My head swung back, mouth hung open in a silent scream. I could feel every ridge of him. He held still, fingers gripping my hips like his life depended on it. " _Merde, vous êtes serré._ " he grunted out. Though I couldn't understand him, I bobbed my head and ground my hips into his lap desperately. He snapped up, going even deeper than before, and I cried out. 

  
"C’mon, c’mon, yes!" I moaned out as he pulled out until his head grazed my rim and slammed back in. It felt weird, but so good, like nothing like I'd ever experienced before. The fullness of him was insane, the burn was indescribable. 

  
He continued to pound in, urged on by my frantic moans and heavy pants. I couldn't form a coherent thought; my brain short circuited as he grazed my prostate. "yes, right there, fuck yeah!" I cried, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly, blunt nails digging into his skin. 

  
He pressed his forehead against mine and slammed his lips against my own. It felt so intimate, like the rest if the world had faded away and there was only us. I relished in the feeling. 

  
" _je suis presque là_!" he yelled, moving his mouth from my lips to my shoulder. 

  
He bit my skin, teeth puncturing, and I was so close I could feel my orgasm incoming like waves. He growled at me, so animalistic and completely him, and I felt tears start to leak from my eyes. Either from pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell, but whatever the cause left my heart clenching and aching. 

  
"I'm so close, Levi. Cmon, yes, I'm almost there." 

  
He snapped his hips up, jamming against my prostate one last time, and I was coming harder than I'd ever come in my entire life. 

  
I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and he was still pounding into.me, erratically. "  _Oui_!!” he snapped, before slamming in deeply and coming inside. 

  
I felt his knot, but I was too satisfied and overstimulated to care. I sagged against him, breathing heavily against his skin. The water had cooled, but it was still lukewarm and sloshed around us as we settled down. 

  
He looked down to where we were connected through the water in shock, like he couldn't believe what he'd just done. "I've never, uh, knotted anyone before." he said, breaking the silence, and I baked up at him, realizing that he'd just knotted me during my heat, of all times, and we hadn't used protection. 

  
"Shit," I whispered, and he nodded his head at the sentiment. We sat in uneasy silence, before he moved to lift me up out of the soiled water, still connected. He effortlessly carried me to his bed, lying down with him at my back. We spooned, an unexpectedly sweet gesture coming from him. 

  
My eyes drooped, my body catching up with my exhaustion, and I found myself drifting to sleep in Levi's arms.


	12. Comment tu t'appelles ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up, him and Levi have a talk before his heat hits again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! THIS IS FINALLY MY WORK YAY!  
> Sorry if my writings lackluster, I try my best! I hope you enjoy this continuation!

"Shit" I murmured as I slowly came back to reality. The days previous events came rushing back to me, all of it, even the parts I yearned to forget.

_Fuck, is this really happening? My heat? That man? Levi and I..?_

Proving to me that yes, this is real, a wave of crippling heat and cramps attacked my abdomen causing me to whimper and try to get out of this bed. Only to find myself captured by Levi's arms and his now soft member was still inside me.

"Levi, you need to wake the fuck up" 

"What do you want esclave?" He murmured as foggy grey eyes came into focus 

"I need you to get your dick out of me and let me up, we need to talk before my heat hits again"

"Hoh? Your one to tell me what to do  _putain"_ Levi growled as he realeased me from his hold and pulled himself out of me.

"Bastard" I murmured 

"Care to explain why that man had you? Or that for some reason it escaped your pitifully small mind to tell me your heat was coming" he groused

"You act as if I asked him to kidnap and rape me, you sick fuck. You also think that with being sold as a slave I remembered to  _remind_ you of me heat?"

We were both now sitting up in the large bed, staring each other down. This wasn't going to end well, when does anything end well nowadays.

 

"Do not talk back to me. I'm not afraid to hurt you." He glared rising from the bed and dressing himself "I could always leave you to fend for yourself for the rest of your heat. Hm? How would you enjoy that _salope_? Writhing around with a thirst that we both know only I can quench." Levis smirked as he sat himself down at his nearby desk.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would slave, do not doubt me"

I sighed as a newfound and uncontrollable lust coiled in my stomach. No. I will not give into my instincts or this bastard. I won't give him what he wants.

"While we are talking so  _nicely,_ why don't you tell me your name" Levi growled 

"No." It's all I have. All I have. Can't give it up.

"Hoh? But you call me levi, my little  _diable_ " 

"..."

"Until I know your name, you won't say mine and if you do you will be punished. From now on, until I get your name, I am only master to you" he whispered as he approached me.

The heat was getting worse, so much worse. It would only progress from here, my body had already had an alpha in it during this cycle and it expects the same treatment. I writhed on the bed, grabbing fistfulls of sheets as a way to redirect my focus.

"Just give in slave, you can't resist me"  _Master_ straddled my convulsing body, licking my chest, waiting for me to give in.

I can't take this, the heat was beginning to be too much and my instinct's took control.

"Alpha, master, please.."

"I see you've finally came around, to bad you still need to be punished for speaking back to your master" with a wicked grin he rose from on top of me and left. Locking the door as he went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter is kind of short but I really tried so I hope you enjoyed! Give me feedback!
> 
> Translations   
> Esclave-slave   
> Putain-whore   
> Salope- slut   
> Diable-Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Russian:  
> shlyukha- whore
> 
> French:  
> Arrêt- stop  
> Merde- shit  
> Bonsoir- good evening  
> esclave- slave


End file.
